Not Second Years Anymore
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Hiyoshi,Kabaji dan Ohtori bukanlah kelas dua lagi.Sekarang mereka adalah kelas tiga yang bertugas memimpin klub tennis Hyoutei hingga mencapai kejuaraan National!No pairing, maybe hints only. Chapter 3 up!
1. Intro

**Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi**

**Characters : Ohtori Choutarou, Kabaji Munehiro, dan Hiyoshi Wakashi, a.k.a Trio Sophomore Hyoutei Gakuen **

**Ratings : T for safety**

**Warnings : Nothing.**

**Random Notes: Gw pernah menemukan doujinshi di mana Fuji pindah ke Rikkai, dan gw berpikir "Apa banget deh ni Doujin!" Terus barusan aja gw membaca translation wawancara Konomi di fanbook 40.5 dan TERNYATA KONOMI EMANG BERENCANA BIKIN FUJI PINDAH KE RIKKAI. Untung dibatalin, kalau ga gw udah… ga tau deh XD Bisa misuh-misuh sampe gila LOL **

~*~x*~*~~~x*~~~*

"Bagaimana cara kita merekrut anggota klub baru tahun ini?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan seorang Ohtori Choutarou di hadapan kedua sahabatnya, Hiyoshi Wakashi dan Kabaji Munehiro. Hening menyambut pertanyaan yang tersusun dari 9 kata itu, sehingga Ohtori nyaris bisa mendengar kata-katanya bergema di dalam ruangan luas nan mewah yang mereka gunakan untuk rapat mengurus registrasi anggota baru –ruangan yang di tahun sebelumnya mereka kenal sebagai ruangan pertemuan anggota tim regular. Hiyoshi mengangkat alis berwarna kuning gelapnya, sementara Kabaji hanya memandang pemuda jangkung berambut keabu-abuan itu dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasa.

"Maksudku, kau dengar kan kata-kata Atobe-buchou padamu, Hiyoshi!" Ohtori menatap sahabat sejak SD-nya, mata cokelatnya berkilau dengan semangat, "Buatlah Hyouteimu sendiri! Hyoutei-mu sendiri yang baru! Begitu katanya. Jelas kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda! Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada di dalam sejarah klub tennis Hyoutei sebelumnya!"

Hiyoshi terdiam. Ia meletakkan perlahan tumpukan kertas biodata para pendaftar tim tennis Hyoutei di atas meja obsidian seharga sekitar 10 juta yen itu, dan menyenderkan punggungnya, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam ke dalam sofa yang luar biasa empuk tersebut.

"Aku berpikir soal itu, tapi…" Hiyoshi menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku sama sekali belum menemukan, bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mengetes anggota baru… Maksudku, kita jelas tidak mau menggunakan cara lama 'anak kelas 1 latihan dasar dan hanya anak kelas 2 yang bisa ikut tes reguler'… Tidak ada lagi cara seperti itu, kan? Kita semua setuju dengan motto Atobe-san bahwa berapa pun umurmu, kau bisa memanjat naik ke atas jika kau memang mampu. Ya kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Ohtori berkata, "Kita semua selalu percaya akan hal itu!"

Kabaji pun memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi mengetes satu per satu anggota baru…" Hiyoshi menghela napas, "Itu kan tidak mungkin…"

Ohtori mengerjapkan mata, "Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

Hiyoshi menatap kedua pasangan mata cokelat bulat itu, ingin memastikan apakah kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan dari bibir Ohtori itu cuma bercanda saja, atau dia benar-benar memaksudkannya.

"Ohtori?" Hiyoshi menunjukkan wakilnya setumpuk besar kertas, "Kertas ini ada sekitar 200 lembar… kau tahu ini apa?"

"Ya, itu kertas pengisian formulir registrasi anggota baru," Ohtori mengangguk, tersenyum.

"Benar," Hiyoshi melotot, "Kau tahu jelas ini apa. 200 lembar, Ohtori. Kau tahu itu berarti 200 orang?"

"Ya, aku tahu, Hiyoshi-kun," Ohtori tersenyum, seolah mengetes 200 orang calon anggota secara langsung adalah hal paling normal dilakukan di dunia ini.

"Dan kau tidak baru saja mengatakan kita harus mengetes mereka, 200 orang ini, secara langsung, untuk menentukan siapa yang layak masuk tim yang memerlukan pelatihan dasar atau tim yang bisa mengikuti tes regular. Kau tidak baru saja mengatakan itu, kan?" Mata hitam Hiyoshi membesar, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa teman jangkungnya itu tidak segila itu. Tidak segila yang ia kira.

"Itu yang baru saja kukatakan, Hiyoshi-kun!" Ohtori menepukkan kedua tangannya, tersenyum gembira, "Kau memang sahabatku yang baik, sangat mengerti aku,"

Kabaji memandang Hiyoshi yang terpaku menatap Ohtori dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka, dan wajah Ohtori yang berseri bahagia, sangat senang dengan idenya. Dan ia bangkit, berkata pelan, "Aku akan membuat teh,"

Cowok besar itu berjalan menuju ke dapur kecil yang terletak di sudut gedung klub mereka yang luas dan megah. Ia mengambil sebuah kaleng teh –teh kesukaan Hiyoshi maupun Ohtori. Ia akan mencampurkan sedikit mint untuk cangkir Hiyoshi dan menambahkan susu di cangkir Ohtori. Ia berhitung mundur di dalam pikirannya, dan saat perhitungannya mencapai angka 0, suara Hiyoshi bergema, "KAU GILA? MENGETES 200 ORANG?"

"Bukankah itu sangat menarik?" Ohtori berkata senang, "Aku sangat tak sabar dan ingin mencoba sendiri secara langsung melawan anggota-anggota baru kita!"

"Kita cuma 3 orang," Hiyoshi berkata, masih terperangah dengan ide gila sahabatnya, "200 dibagi 3… Setiap orang harus melawan setidaknya 66 orang!"

"Bukankah seru?" Ohtori menjawab dengan senyum riang, "Aku sudah lama sekali tidak bermain tennis. Aku bahkan dengan senang hati akan melawan 200 di antara mereka!"

Hiyoshi terpaku di hadapan wajah penuh senyum Ohtori. Ia menunduk, sedikit putus asa menghadapi sahabatnya yang terlalu positif itu.

"Hiyoshi-kun juga pasti, ingin mencoba sendiri bagaimana anggota-anggota baru itu, kan?"

Telinga Hiyoshi sedikit terangkat dengan kalimat itu. Hiyoshi berdehem, wajahnya memerah. Sedikit tepat sasaran. Ohtori dan kemampuan sialannya bisa membaca pikiran Hiyoshi dengan tepat.

"Ya kan~?" Ohtori tersenyum lebar. Hiyoshi mengernyitkan dahinya, dan kembali berdehem, "Y-Yah,"

Ohtori tetap memasang senyumnya sampai Kabaji kembali dan meletakkan dua cangkir teh di hadapan sahabatnya. Ia menatap Hiyoshi yang masih berusaha menghindari tatapan berbinar Ohtori, dan akhirnya berkata, setelah beberapa saat keheningan.

"Hiyoshi-san, aku setuju dengan Ohtori-san,"

Suara rendah itu membuat Hiyoshi menoleh.

"Tapi…" Hiyoshi tetap berusaha menimpa keinginnanya untuk bermain tennis dengan kelogisan, "200 orang itu terlalu… Kantoku akan…"

"Aku yang akan bicara dengan Kantoku!" Ohtori meyakinkan dengan senyumnya yang selalu manjur untuk temannya sejak SD itu, "Tenang saja!"

"Dan urusan pengumuman… Lalu bagaimana dengan anggota lama…?" Hiyoshi menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kurasa… Aku bisa mengurus… pengumumannya…" Kabaji berkata perlahan, dengan senyum tipis yang langka di atas bibirnya.

Hiyoshi melirik ke arah kedua sahabatnya. Sial, mereka terlalu bersamangat. Mata cokelat Ohtori tidak pernah bersinar seterang itu kecuali saat ia memenangkan pertandingan bersama Shishido, dan senyum tipis Kabaji sesungguhnya menawarkan banyak pengharapan pada Hiyoshi.

"Sial… Hah!" Dengan wajah sangat merah, akhirnya buchou baru itu menghela napas keras, "Baiklah! Tahun ini, kita akan mengetes satu persatu anggota yang akan masuk!"

"HORE!" Ohtori berseru gembira, "Asyiiik!"

Kabaji melebarkan senyumannya, sementara Hiyoshi masih menghela napas terus, menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya juga bersemangat di dalam hati.

XXXX

Kelas di istirahat siang yang selalu kosong, seharusnya menjadi waktu dan tempat favorit seorang Hiyoshi Wakashi untuk membaca novel horror kesayangannya tanpa gangguan. Sayangnya bagi si buchou, hari itu ia kedatangan tamu.

"Hei, Hiyoshi, apa-apaan ini, kudengar kau bersama dengan Ohtori-kun dan Kabaji akan mengetes satu persatu semua yang akan masuk klub tennis?"

Hiyoshi mendongak dari Gakuen Nanafushigi-nya –ia memang sudah membacanya berkali-kali, hampir seratus kali sejak dia kelas 4 SD sampai sekarang, namun ia tetap tidak bosan –dan menyipitkan matanya, menatap sosok di hadapannya. Tiga orang yang paling menyebalkan : Miura, Kusamoto dan Honda. Saat ia berhasil menggantikan Shishido-san masuk ke regular, tiga bebek cerewet ini yang paling sinis. Hiyoshi menghela napas, memutuskan ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal sementara pada cerita Hanako dan bilik toiletnya yang manis… Urusan dengan mereka bertiga tidak pernah bisa singkat.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu mendongak, balas menatap ketiga pasang bola mata yang sedang memelototinya itu dengan mata hitam pekatnya yang tajam, "Ya. Itu benar. Aku sendiri yang menempel pengumumannya di papan gedung klub tennis,"

Meski Kabaji yang membuatnya. Tapi pengumuman itu mendapatkan ijin Hiyoshi. Dan yang membuat Hiyoshi agak kaget, ijin kantoku juga.

_Ohtori benar-benar murid kesayangan Kantoku. Seperti yang bisa diduga dari pianis terbaik di sekolah… _Hiyoshi berpikir, mengingat Ohtori yang dengan tenangnya berkata padanya pagi ini saat mereka berada di depan loker sepatu masing-masing, "Kantoku bilang, ide kita sangat menarik! Asal kita bisa memikirkan caranya agar berjalan lancar, beliau setuju!"

"Kalian sudah baca pengumumannya kan? Tes akan dilakukan oleh buchou, Hiyoshi Wakashi, fukubuchou Ohtori Choutarou, dan kelas 3 ex-regular Kabaji Munehiro. Lalu bersamaan dengan pengumuman tersebut, ada juga peringatan bahwa semua murid kelas 2 dan 3 yang dulu adalah tim tennis Hyoutei pun akan dites ulang, jadi mereka harus mendaftar ulang jika tidak mau dinyatakan keluar dari klub. Dan di dalam catatanku…" Hiyoshi meraih notes dari dalam tasnya, membaliknya dengan cepat dan mengetuk tiga kolom kosong di barisan paling bawah dengan jarinya, "Cuma kalian bertiga yang belum mendaftar ulang. Apa kalian berniat keluar dari klub?" Hiyoshi bertanya, menjaga tampang datarnya.

Miura membuat seringai sinis, "Kau… sombong sekali, ya? Mentang-mentang dulu kau regular, kau merasa kau tidak perlu dites ulang juga?"

"Kalau memang ada yang bisa mengalahkanku, tentu saja aku akan langsung memasukkan orang itu ke regular," Hiyoshi menjawab dingin, "Begitu juga jika ada yang mengalahkan Kabaji dan Ohtori. Jika ada lebih dari 5 orang bisa mengalahkan kami, tentu saja kami akan menyelenggarakan pertandingan lagi untuk menentukan siapa yang benar-benar layak masuk regular. Meski kemungkinan itu terjadi adalah sangat kecil,"

Hiyoshi berusaha tidak tertawa ketika melihat Kusamoto bergetar dengan amarah. Kusamoto menaikkan kacamatanya, menarik bibirnya erat-erat dan berkata dengan suara tertekan, "Maksudmu, kemungkinan dari sekitar 300 orang, kurang dari 5 di antaranya bisa mengalahkan kalian?"

"Yap," Hiyoshi tersenyum, "Itu yang baru saja kumaksudkan. Kalau kalian memang merasa jumlahnya seharusnya lebih, buktikanlah, jangan berusaha mengancamku di kelas seperti ini," Hiyoshi melirik pada sekitar tujuh orang yang berkumpul di luar pintu kelasnya, "Dan… aku pernah mengalahkan 15 murid terhandal ayahku dalam 10 menit. 10 orang awam yang tidak tahu cara berkelahi tidak akan membuatku berkeringat… setetes pun,"

Hiyoshi berharap ia punya kamera dan bisa menjepret ekspresi tiga cowok itu saat mendengarnya berkata begitu. Ohtori akan menyukainya. Honda yang pertama berbalik, berteriak ketus padanya sebelum berlalu, "Dasar sial! Lebih baik kami keluar dari tim tennis daripada punya buchou pongah sepertimu!"

"Ah, benar nih?" Hiyoshi mengerjapkan mata, "Soalnya kalau benar, akan kucoret nama kalian sekarang juga. Nanti sore harus kuserahkan pada kantoku,"

Tiga orang itu hanya mendelik dan berlalu. Hiyoshi mengerjapkan mata sekali lagi sebelum mengangkat bahu. Ia memutar pen di antara jarinya, sebelum membuat dua garis silang besar di atas tiga nama di kolom kelas 3.

"Tetap masih ada tiga ratus enam puluh tujuh orang yang harus dites," Hiyoshi meringis, mengacak rambut berbentuk tudung jamurnya. Ia menghela napas, sebelum menarik keluar kembali novel favoritnya dari balik laci mejanya, dan mulai membaca lagi.

XXXX

"Aaaah~"

Ohtori Choutarou tersenyum. Punggungnya tersender nyaman pada batang pohon yang kokoh yang berdiri di halaman belakang gedung SMP Hyoutei Gakuen. Pemuda berambut keperakan itu menikmati bayangan dedaunan yang melindunginya dari sinar matahari, dan sekarang ia sedang duduk setengah berbaring, dengan kaki panjangnya terjulur santai. Sesungguhnya, sinar matahari tidak terlalu terik, dan cuaca cukup hangat, karena musim semi masih berkuasa di atas daratan Tokyo. Namun tetap saja, berada di bawah pohon terasa begitu nyaman…

…Dan…membuatnya sedikit mengantuk…

Saat nalurinya untuk menutup mata tiba, nalurinya sebagai murid baik membanjiri kepala Ohtori.

"Tidak boleh ya, tidur sekarang~ Aku tidak akan bisa bangun saat bel nanti…" Ohtori menghela napas, merengut dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok besar yang duduk di sampingnya, yang juga sedang bersender pada pohon sambil menjahit sesuatu dengan cekatan di tangannya.

"Kabaji-kun, kau sedang membuat apa?" Ohtori bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat apa yang sedang Kabaji buat lebih baik. Mata cokelat itu membulat kagum saat melihat bahwa Kabaji sedang menjahit sebuah boneka beruang. Ohtori segera berkata gembira, "Manisnya~ Apa itu? Kabaji membuat boneka beruang untuk siapa?"

"Untuk adik perempuanku," Kabaji menjawab singkat tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari boneka yang sedang dijahitnya. Namun ia tersenyum sedikit, dan berkata lembut, "Terima kasih pujiannya,"

Ohtori tersenyum, "Ah… Adik perempuan Kabaji pasti senang sekali, punya kakak yang bisa membuatkannya…" Ohtori berkata sambil menghitung dengan jarinya, "…bisa membuatkan bentou, kue dan manisan juga bisa, lalu boneka, juga berbagai benda imut lainnya…"

Kabaji tersenyum lagi, dan melanjutkan menjahit. Ohtori masih terus memandangi bagaimana jari Kabaji dengan cekatan membawa jarum itu menembus permukaan tangan boneka yang sedang berusaha direkatkannya dengan tubuhnya, dan sejujurnya agak kaget ketika Kabaji tiba-tiba saja berkata dengan suara rendahnya, "Kalau Ohtori-san mau… aku… bisa membuatkan untuk Ohtori-san,"

"Heee…hontou?" Ohtori mengerjapkan matanya dengan senang, "Aku mau! Aku pasti akan menyimpannya dengan baik…"

Kabaji hanya tersenyum lagi. Ia memikirkan beruang seperti apa yang cocok untuk Ohtori…

Kedua anak itu tidak sadar, bahwa ada tiga sosok yang mengawasi mereka jauh di atas mereka, berdiri di sisi jendela lantai 3. Kusamoto, Murai dan Honda menatap satu sama lain dan menyeringai.

XXXX

Kabaji Munehiro tidak pernah suka bicara, bahkan setelah ia belajar bagaimana caranya. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa, sungguh. Ia memang tidak suka melakukannya.

Saat ia di Inggris, semua orang di sekitarnya terlalu banyak bicara. Ayah ibunya berteriak pada satu sama lain hampir setiap hari, dengan bahasa Jepang yang tidak ia mengerti. Kalau ia ingin bicara saat mereka sedang berteriak, ia akan dimarahi. Ia mulai takut untuk berbicara sejak saat itu.

Teman-temannya di sekolah saat di Inggris berteriak padanya setiap hari, mengomentari penampilannya yang besar, wajahnya yang pendiam, suaranya yang berat dan rendah meski ia masih sangat kecil, hobinya yang aneh karena ia lebih suka mengamati boneka daripada bermain bola dan mobil-mobilan. Mereka kesal melihatnya terus diam, namun akan memukulnya kalau ia bicara. Ia memutuskan sejak saat itu, bahwa diam selalu adalah pilihan terbaik.

Saat ia berumur 5 tahun, keluarganya yang berteman akrab dengan keluarga Atobe-san memperkenalkannya dengan Atobe. Atobe Keigo adalah orang yang selalu yakin dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. Atobe adalah pembicara yang handal, bisa membuai semua orang dengan caranya bicara dan perkataannya, bahkan saat ia berusia 6 tahun. Sangat berbeda dengannya.

Dan sejak saat itu, ia menemukan dirinya selalu mengikuti Atobe.

Atobe mengajaknya melakukan banyak hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, dan tak peduli apapun yang dikatakan orang, bahwa ia seperti pembantu Atobe, bahwa ia hanyalah seperti seorang pesuruh semata, ia menghormati dan menyayangi teman sejak kecilnya itu. Terutama, karena Atobe mengajarinya bermain tennis.

Ia bertemu dengan banyak orang. Banyak orang mengenalnya. Beberapa berusaha mengajaknya bicara, dan ia selalu merasa bersalah bahwa ia tidak bisa menjawab banyak, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Namun beberapa orang bisa mengerti dan tetap mengajaknya bicara, dan ia sangat bersyukur karena itu.

Hiyoshi Wakashi dan Ohtori Choutarou.

Saat ia sampai di Jepang, ia menemukan bahwa ia tetap sendirian. Ia bahkan sedikit sulit mengerti apa yang dikatakan orang lain padanya, sebab beberapa berkata dengan amat cepat dan beberapa menggunakan kata-kata non formal yang tidak ia mengerti. Ketika akhirnya ia mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa apa pun yang terjadi, ia akan tetap sendirian, dua anak itu menyapanya.

Ohtori berkata padanya dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang begitu taat pada tata bahasa, bahkan meski saat itu ia masih berumur 12 tahun. Mata cokelatnya bersinar-sinar saat ia bertanya dengan senyumnya yang manis, "Aku Ohtori Choutarou, dan ini Hiyoshi Wakashi… Kabaji-kun suka main tennis juga kan? Kapan-kapan kita main bersama, ya!"

"Tunggu, bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan tadi, kan!" Hiyoshi menyela. Saat itu, bahkan matanya sudah setajam sekarang. Ia menoleh pada Kabaji, dan mulai berbicara meski Ohtori mulai gelagapan dengan muka merah meminta sahabatnya berhenti, "Anak ini tadi bilang padaku begitu banyak hal. Katanya ia mau menanyakan hobimu, keluargamu, bagaimana pengalamanmu di Inggris, makanan kesukaanmu, pelajaran kesukaan… Dan banyak lagi. Katanya ia mau kita berteman dan sebagainya,"

Kabaji mengerjapkan matanya. Berteman? Tak pernah ada orang yang mengajaknya 'berteman'. Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada kedua anak itu, dan mereka mengajaknya berteman…? Kabaji diam saja, dan saat itu Ohtori maju, menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"A-anoh…" Ohtori berkata malu-malu, wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah, "Maaf… sebenarnya memang itu maksudku. Kabaji-kun… selalu… sendirian. Boleh kan kalau kita berteman?"

Kabaji masih terdiam. Hiyoshi melirik Ohtori yang mulai cemas, lalu kembali menatap Kabaji dan berkata dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana, "Kecuali kau tipe-tipe orang yang lebih suka sendirian atau semacam itu… Dia ini sama sekali tidak memaksa, dia tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi dan…"

Dan di sana ia mulai merasa bahwa kalau kali ini ia tetap diam seperti biasanya, kesempatannya untuk benar-benar memiliki teman sepanjang hidupnya akan hilang begitu saja. Namun karena ia tetap tidak bisa menentukan kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan, ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Ia nyaris yakin bahwa Ohtori dan Hiyoshi akan menganggapnya aneh dan pergi, karena itu yang biasanya terjadi. Namun di luar dugaan, senyum cerah menghampiri bibir cowok mungil berambut keperakan di hadapannya, dan selanjutnya, jabatan hangat dari sebuah tangan dengan jemari pianis mungil menghampiri tangannya yang besar.

Ohtori tersenyum, "Kita berteman!"

Dan ia melihat bahkan Hiyoshi pun tersenyum padanya. Kabaji merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya, yang dulu tidak pernah ia rasakan sekalipun sepanjang hidupnya. Rasanya sangat panas, berasal dari dadanya, dan kemudian naik ke wajahnya.

Detik berikutnya yang ia tahu, Ohtori tertawa, dan Hiyoshi juga menyeringai geli.

"Kabaji-kun… mukamu memerah!"

XXXX

"Ohtori, apa itu ikan asin lagi?" Hiyoshi bertanya, menatap pada bekal Ohtori.

Ohtori tersenyum riang, "Iya. Aku suka ikan asin~!"

"Kau cuma makan ikan asin terus. Sarapanmu ikan asin di dalam roti, makan siangmu ikan asin di dalam onigiri, makan malammu ikan asin dalam sup miso," Hiyoshi berkata sambil menyuap telur dadar gulung ke dalam mulutnya, "Pantas kau cuma tambah besar ke atas saja,"

Ohtori melirik Hiyoshi, kemudian berkata sambil mencapit ikan asin dengan sumpitnya, "Hiyoshi-kun iri, karena paling pendek dibandingkan aku dan Kabaji-kun,"

Kabaji hanya tersenyum melihat Hiyoshi-kun yang shock, lalu mengunyah dengan kesal. Ia ingat bahwa saat kecil, jika Hiyoshi meledek Ohtori, anak itu akan membuat wajah sedih, sebelum akhirnya menangis jika digoda lebih lanjut. Pertama kali, Kabaji sama sekali tidak mengerti apa enaknya membuat temanmu menangis. Hiyoshi malah selalu terlihat puas jika Ohtori mulai menangis. Namun suatu hari, Hiyoshi-kun berkata dengan puas, "Kalau dia sudah mulai menangis, hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya berhenti," Sejujurnya, seringai Hiyoshi waktu itu agak mengerikan. Lalu ketika mereka mulai masuk SMP, tepatnya beberapa lama setelah Ohtori mulai bermain doubles dengan Shishido-san, Hiyoshi mengeluh pada Kabaji, "Anak itu, sekarang kalau aku ledek tidak menangis lagi. Malah membalas. Hiih, sebal. Makanya aku bilang dia tidak seharusnya terlalu dekat dengan Shishido-san,"

Sejujurnya, waktu itu Kabaji sampai tertawa kecil.

Kalau ada yang bisa dilakukan Hiyoshi dan Ohtori, tapi tidak bisa dilakukan Atobe-san, adalah membuat Kabaji merasa bahwa ia boleh tertawa, boleh berbicara, dan boleh mengeluh.

"Ikan asin… aku… suka," Kabaji bergunggam dengan senyum.

Ohtori tertawa cerah, "Benar kan! Hiyoshi-kun, kalau kau mau tinggi, kau harus makan ikan asin," Ohtori tersenyum manis. Hiyoshi-kun menyipitkan mata, menyerah.

"Oh ya, tadi ada yang terjadi," Hiyoshi-kun berkata pada kedua sahabatnya, "Miura, Kusamoto dan Honda mendatangiku,"

"Hm… hm?" Ohtori mengerutkan dahinya, pipinya gembung dengan nasi dan ikan asin.

"Mereka semacam tidak setuju dengan proses pemilihan regular baru," Hiyoshi mengangkat bahu, "Mereka merasa kita sombong karena kitalah yang mengetes mereka. Kadang orang benar-benar lupa kedudukan mereka,"

Kabaji menatap Hiyoshi, mengingat wajah Miura, Kusamoto dan Honda. Tiga orang itu ya. Mereka memang paling banyak tingkah sejak kelas 1. Ia menunduk dan mengambil sepotong sandwich lagi dari dalam kotaknya, sambil memikirkan bahwa jika mereka bertiga berani mengganggu Ohtori dan Shishido, ia akan bertindak. Untuk apa seseorang diberi kekuatan yang begitu besar dari Tuhan kalau tidak dimanfaatkan dengan baik?

"H-He…" Ohtori terdiam. Kabaji menatapnya. Ohtori menunduk, menatap nasi dengan lauk ikan asin dan salad di pangkuannya, kemudian mendongak dengan cemas, "Hiyoshi-kun… apa akan baik-baik saja?"

Hiyoshi melotot, "Sekarang kau tanya begitu? Kau pikir ini ide siapa?"

"Tapi Hiyoshi-kun kan sudah setuju!" Ohtori sedikit mundur dan merasa bersalah, namun tetap bertahan dengan wajah merengut.

Hiyoshi menghela napas, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan berkata bangga, "Tidak akan ada apa-apa. Aku sudah berhasil membuat mereka kapok…"

"Benar?" Ohtori-kun memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau bukan cuma memamerkan kau bisa melawan anak buah ayahmu dalam 10 menit itu kan?"

Hiyoshi terdiam sesaat, karena memang itu yang ia lakukan. Namun kemudian ia menghela napas, menatap Ohtori lekat-lekat, "Tentu saja tidak! Tenang saja. Kau bersamaku selama bertahun-tahun, kau tahu kan aku bisa melindungimu?"

"Iya sih," Ohtori menggaruk pipinya. Kabaji mau mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'ada aku juga', namun ia terlalu malu, jadi ia hanya diam. Tanpa ia sangka, Ohtori tersenyum sambil menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang berbinar, "Kalau tidak ada Hiyoshi-kun pun, ada Kabaji-kun. Pasti akan baik-baik saja!"

Kabaji mengerjapkan mata.

"Nah, benar sekali. Sekali tebas dengan tangan Kabaji, tiga orang itu pasti terlempar jauh," Hiyoshi memainkan sumpitnya, dan menatap Kabaji sambil tersenyum, "Ya kan?"

Kabaji tersenyum juga, "Usu," Ia berkata perlahan, namun berbeda dengan biasanya ia menjawab Atobe, kali ini sebuah senyuman merekah di atas bibirnya.

XXXX

PRAAAAK!

Bunyi itu menggaung di dalam ruangan kedap suara itu. Semua ruangan kelas di lantai 4 dibuat kedap suara, sebab itu memang lantai khusus untuk pelajaran dan murid jurusan Musik. Tongkat baseball yang tadi baru saja menciptakan bunyi itu ketika ia diayunkan untuk merusak pintu salah locker dari deretan locker-locker yang berdiri di dalam ruangan itu, dijatuhkan ke lantai, membuat bunyi keras.

"Tas violin cokelat kemerahan," Suara mencemooh itu berkata, sementara tangannya meraih ke dalam isi locker yang sudah babak belur, "Ya, tak salah lagi. Lihat, namanya ditulis dengan jelas di sini,"

Suara lain berkata, "Ya, kalau begitu benar,"

"Hahaha! Untung kau anggota orkestra, ya, Kusamoto. Jadi tidak ada yang curiga ketika kau meminjam kunci ruang locker alat musik murid," Suara lain menyusul. Honda, duduk di atas meja dengan cengiran puas di wajahnya, berkata pada Kusamoto sambil menepuk pundak pemuda berkacamata itu keras-keras.

"Begitulah," Kusamoto meraih violin yang disodorkan oleh Miura. Ia melihat permukaan kayu gelap mengilat violin itu, dan menghela napas, "Bahkan melihat violinnya membuat aku mengingat senyum menjijikan anak itu. Berlagak manis dan baik pada siapa saja. Membuat mual,"

"Ohtori kan?" Miura berkata sinis, "Aku ingin memeriksa isi celananya. Kadang tingkahnya membuatku ragu ia laki-laki,"

Honda tertawa terbahak, dan mengangkat tangannya pada Miura. Miura terkekeh, menepuk tangan Honda yang terbuka lebar.

Kusamoto menjatuhkan violin itu ke lantai, dan meraih tongkat baseball yang terserak di lantai.

"Dan ia masih bisa menyombong di klub tennis… Hanya karena kebetulan ia dipasangkan dengan Shishido-senpai sehingga ia bisa menang di pertandingan doublesnya," Kusamoto berkata, kacamatanya berkilat, "Ya, buat orang seperti dia…" Seringai yang muncul di atas bibir pemuda berkacamata itu melebar saat ia mengangkat tongkat baseball tinggi-tinggi, "Perlakuan yang cocok adalah seperti ini…"

**Sorry harus diputus di sini ^^/ Saya harap kalian menikmati chapter ini, nantikan chapter berikutnya ya 8D**


	2. First Song

**Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi**

**Characters : Trio Second Years Hyoutei ; Ohtori, Kabaji dan Hiyoshi. Juga 4 OC buatan saya XD**

**Rating : T for safety**

**Warnings : A little angst?**

**Author Notes : Rasanya ga bisa berhenti mengetik cerita ini. Semoga ga mandek di tengah seperti fic saya yang lainnya… ==" **

Aku benci padanya.

Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba menonjol. Dia adalah pemuda yang benar-benar biasa saja.

Mungkin wajahnya manis, mungkin ia tampan, mungkin warna rambutnya yang keperakan itu sangat unik, tapi selain itu, tidak ada yang spesial soal kepribadiannya atau apapun. Ia sopan pada siapa saja yang ditemuinya, ia tersenyum pada siapa saja bahkan yang menghadapnya dengan wajah masam. Ia cenderung ceroboh, cenderung gugup dan kikuk. Dengan mudahnya ia tersanjung dan tersentuh akan segala sesuatu.

Namun tetap saja. Semua orang menganggapnya sangat hebat, sangat menawan, sangat mengagumkan. Menurut orang-orang, senyumnya itu sangat manis. Menurut orang-orang, sifat gugup dan cerobohnya itu sangat lucu. Jikalau pun kebaikannya membuatnya bisa dimanfaatkan, tidak akan ada yang memanfaatkannya, karena semua orang menyayanginya.

Aku tidak pernah sungguh menyukainya.

Aku mengenal Ohtori pertama kali saat kami kelas 1 SD. Di Hyoutei Gakuen. Tidak akrab, namun kami sekelas, jadi kami mengetahui nama satu sama lain dan sesekali berbicara. Aku belum membencinya saat itu, namun aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa aku menyukainya seperti anak-anak lain.

Lalu ia masuk ke sanggar musik yang sama denganku.

Aku ingat bahwa ia masuk sebulan lebih terlambat dariku pertama kali. Ia datang dengan kemeja berlengan sesiku, berlapis vest dari wol, dan celana pendek, memegang tas violin yang terlihat terlalu besar itu kedua tangan mungilnya. Kedua mata cokelatnya berkedip saat melihatku dan ia menyebut namaku dengan takjub, "Kusamoto-kun!"

Aku menyebut namanya juga, "Ohtori-kun,"

"Wah, ada Kusamoto-kun juga, syukurlah," Ia menghela napas, membuat wajah lega dan tersenyum, "Aku sedikit takut bahwa tidak akan ada siapa-siapa yang kukenal di sanggar musik ini. Jadi lega bahwa ternyata ada Kusamoto-kun,"

Aku cuma menatapnya, mengangguk kecil. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, namun bagian belakang kepalaku terus meneriakkan kata 'bohong'.

Mungkin di saat itu aku mulai membencinya.

Karena meski Ohtori selalu ramah dan tersenyum pada yang lain, aku bisa melihat bahwa sebenarnya ia menjaga jarak dengan semua orang. Ia tidak pernah mau ke rumah siapapun maupun mengajak siapapun ke rumahnya. Semua yang ia lakukan dengan teman-teman sekelas hanyalah sebatas keramahan supaya mereka tidak marah. Aku bahkan bisa melihat bahwa jikalau mereka akan membencinya, ia tidak akan peduli. Ia hanya sopan, itu saja. Sopan dan ramah. Ia baik hati, namun bukan karena ia mau. Itu semua hanya karena jika ia tidak melakukan kebaikan itu, ia akan direpotkan dengan banyak hal.

Aku tidak peduli ketika ia melakukannya pada orang lain, namun saat ia melakukannya padaku di hari itu, saat kami bertemu di sanggar musik itu, di ujung hatiku mulai tumbuh sedikit rasa mual padanya.

Lalu, kebencianku tumbuh saat kami mulai menjalani les di kelas yang sama. Bahkan meski ia terlambat masuk, ia mampu menjadi yang pertama di kelas dalam waktu singkat. Mengalahkanku. Guru-guru mengaguminya, semua murid lain tertipu padanya sama seperti teman-teman di kelas. Menganggapnya baik, murah senyum dan ramah.

Aku tetap bisa melihat, bahwa di manapun ia berada, ia akan tetap menjaga jarak pada siapa saja yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Akhirnya aku merasa bahwa terus berlatih violin itu sia-sia saja. Dia tetap yang terbaik. Aku tertinggal jauh dengannya hanya dalam beberapa bulan. Ia punya bakat musik yang luar biasa, semua orang berkata begitu. Dan aku menyerah. Aku tidak bisa berlatih setelah melihat seseorang yang begitu hebat menjulang tinggi di hadapanku. Aku berkata pada ibuku aku akan berlatih ke contrabass, dan ibuku setuju. Aku keluar dari kelas violin, dan mulai dengan contrabass.

Tiga tahun berlalu dan semua orang semakin menyanjungnya. Padahal waktu itu ia masih berusia 9 tahun, namun ia bisa memainkan record untuk level dewasa. Ia menjadi satu-satunya anak kecil di kelas menengah. Kawan-kawannya yang lain adalah orang-orang berusia 15 sampai 20 tahun, rata-rata adalah apprentice untuk orkestra, atau mahasiswa jurusan musik. Aku semakin terbiasa dengan contrabass, dan berkembang dengan cepat.

Namun setelah itu, aku mendengar kabar bahwa Ohtori keluar dari kelas violin. Aku kaget. Semua orang kaget. Kenapa ia keluar begitu saja, padahal bakatnya begitu besar, ia membuat semua orang terkejut.

Aku bertanya padanya di kelas, dan jawabannya membuatku tambah membencinya.

"Ah… karena rasanya… agak bosan saja," Ia berkata. Kemudian ia melihat ekspresiku, yang mungkin sangat kaget dan sakit hati. Ia langsung terlihat kuatir aku mengira ia menganggap violin sepele atau sesuatu, dan ia buru-buru berkata panik, "M-M-Maksudku itu… bukannya violin membosankan! Violin itu asyik sekali sih, dan belajar memainkan record baru itu juga menyenangkan… h-hanya saja… eh…" Ia tersenyum gugup, "Kakakku baru saja dibelikan piano oleh ayahku. Dan ia mengajarkanku cara memainkannya. Dan sepertinya piano menyenangkan… Aku tertarik piano lebih daripada aku tertarik violin. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk belajar piano mulai sekarang,"

Aku menaikkan kacamataku, "Begitu,"

"Iya," Ia tersenyum gugup, "E-Er… Kudengar Kusamoto-kun sekarang berlatih contrabass? Bagaimana contrabass, apakah menyenangkan?"

"Begitulah," Aku menjawab dingin, "Contra bass itu lebih sulit daripada violin. Bahkan kau pun kurasa akan membutuhkan banyak waktu itu bisa memainkannya dengan baik,"

"Ah… begitu ya," Ohtori tersenyum manis, "Kurasa begitu, ya. Kusamoto-kun hebat sekali!"

Aku berbalik tanpa menjawab apa-apa dan berjalan menjauh darinya. Rasa panas di dadaku sedikit reda karena sudah bisa sedikit memberitahunya bahwa tidak semua di dunia ini bisa didapatkannya dengan mudah.

Waktu berjalan. Aku tidak terlalu peduli lagi soal Ohtori. Aku tak mendengar banyak soal perkembangan permainan pianonya, aku hanya berkonsentrasi penuh pada contrabass. Kami tidak sekelas lagi saat naik kelas 5 SD. Aku mulai memiliki beberapa teman dekat di kelas 5, salah satunya adalah Miura. Miura juga membenci Ohtori, dengan alasan yang berbeda denganku. Miura berpikir Ohtori itu seperti banci, begitu katanya. Ia terlalu sopan, terlalu manis. Aku sedikit berjengit dengan pilihan-pilihan kata Miura yang sedikit kasar pada awalnya, namun akhirnya, aku terbiasa. Dan Miura yang membuatku sadar bahwa meski semua orang suka padanya dan mengaguminya, nyatanya Ohtori selalu sendirian. Yang jika kuperhatikan, ternyata benar juga. Ohtori tidak pernah punya teman untuk berjalan bersama di koridor. Tidak ada yang mengajaknya bermain sepak bola atau apapun saat istirahat, terutama karena dulu ia selalu menolak, jadi tidak ada lagi yang mengajaknya. Ia sering membaca sendirian di perpustakaan, atau bermain piano sendirian di ruang musik.

Aku puas dengan kenyataan itu. Aku puas dengan kenyataan bahwa ia boleh jenius dalam bidang musik, tapi ia tidak punya teman. Aku tidak pernah sejenius dirinya, aku sedikit saja kalah darinya, tapi aku punya banyak teman di sisiku.

Namun rasa puasku terhapuskan dengan cepat. Di tengah tahun kelas 5 SD, aku melihat ia mulai berjalan dengan seseorang ke mana-mana. Anak kesepian memang menarik anak kesepian lainnya. Hiyoshi Wakashi pun tidak pernah punya banyak teman sejak dulu. Jika Ohtori masih disukai banyak orang karena ia ramah dan baik, Hiyoshi sangat pendiam dan nyaris semua orang takut padanya, terutama setelah mendengar bahwa ia berlatih bela diri sejak 5 tahun. Hobinya membaca cerita horror dan membawa novel horror ke mana-mana membuat anak-anak menganggapnya aneh. Waktu itu aku masih berpikir bahwa… ia berteman dengan anak aneh. Ohtori mendapatkan teman, namun temannya hanya seorang anak aneh.

Tapi kemudian, aku melihat bahwa jarak yang selalu digunakan oleh Ohtori untuk orang lain tidak pernah ada ketika ia bersama dengan Hiyoshi. Mereka berdua sangat akrab, berdua ke mana-mana. Ohtori benar-benar akrab dengan Hiyoshi. Dan karena Ohtori memiliki banyak orang yang menyukainya, ketika ia mulai akrab dengan Hiyoshi, orang-orang pun mulai berbicara dengan Hiyoshi juga. Mereka jadi sadar bahwa Hiyoshi tidak akan memukul orang tanpa alasan hanya karena ia belajar bela diri, dan teman-teman menyukai gaya bicaranya. Tak banyak bicara, namun tajam saat sebuah kata keluar. Anak-anak di kelas mulai mengajak Hiyoshi bermain bola bersama. Saat Hiyoshi mengiyakan, karena tidak mau sendirian, Ohtori pun akhirnya ikutan. Dan yang tidak adil, bahwa ternyata Ohtori pun sama sekali tidak buruk dalam olahraga, begitu pula dengan Hiyoshi.

Aku sama sekali tidak senang dengan hal itu. Sama sekali tidak senang. Ohtori mendapatkan sahabat baik. Semua orang semakin menyukainya dari yang sudah-sudah, bahkan meski Ohtori belum juga menghilangkan jarak yang selalu ia buat dengan orang lain kecuali Hiyoshi itu. Bayangkan saja bahwa ada ruangan berbentuk lingkaran yang hanya bisa dimasuki Ohtori dan Hiyoshi, dan di luarnya, ada lingkaran besar mengelilingi lingkaran mereka berdua yang tidak boleh dimasuki siapapun. Di luar lingkaran besar itulah, orang-orang lain berada. Ketika kami naik ke kelas 6 SD, bertambah satu orang lagi yang diajaknya untuk memasuki ruangan lingkaran kecilnya selain Hiyoshi, yaitu Kabaji Munehiro.

Saat kami masuk SMP, aku dan Murai bertemu dengan Honda. Kalau aku dan Murai membenci Ohtori, Honda membenci Hiyoshi. Sama seperti aku dan Murai yang membenci Ohtori karena sifatnya, Honda membenci wajah Hiyoshi yang terlihat tamak, dan terutama sifat ambisiusnya yang memuakkan. Kami bertiga kompak karenanya. Karena Kabaji adalah teman Hiyoshi dan Ohtori, kami mulai tumbuh membencinya juga. Tidak sulit membenci Kabaji. Ia selalu terlihat datar, terlihat pendiam, terlihat bodoh. Ia sering tampak berada di belakang Atobe Keigo, mengikutinya seperti pembantu. Kami bertiga tidak pernah secara nyata menunjukkan kebencian kami, namun jelas cemooh akan mereka selalu menjadi topik utama pembicaraan kami bertiga.

Lalu Honda menceritakan pada kami mengenai klub tennis. Honda selalu tertarik pada tennis, dan Murai menyukai segala jenis olahraga. Aku tidak pernah mencoba tennis sebelumnya, namun aku tidak mau ditinggalkan. Lagipula orkestra tidak masuk dalam klub, jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk klub tennis juga. Terutama setelah kudengar bahwa Ohtori pun masuk klub tennis. Aku tahu bahwa sebagian besar akan menghindari orang yang dibencinya, namun aku ingin mencoba mengalahkan Ohtori di bidang baru. Aku menonjol karena kecepatanku di klub tennis. Aku mampu bergerak, berlari dan menukar arah dengan cepat.

Aku ingat yang pertama kali memujiku adalah Shishido Ryou. Saat itu ia masih kelas 2 SMP, namun semua orang sudah tahu bahwa ia akan menjadi regular saat ia naik ke kelas 3 SMP. Ia nyengir sambil memainkan raketnya di ujung jarinya, "Hebat juga kau. Aku juga tipe yang mengandalkan kecepatan. Kuharap kau bisa masuk ke regular, jadi kita bisa berlatih bersama,"

Aku merasa tersanjung. Aku merasa bangga. Aku dipuji seorang senpai yang adalah calon regular. Aku merasa sangat yakin saat itu, bahwa aku akan masuk ke tim regular.

Namun aku harus kecewa bahwa saat pengumuman, aku tidak menemukan namaku. Aku menghela napas, memaklumi dan menghibur diriku sendiri bahwa menjadi anggota tim regular Hyoutei bukan hal yang mudah. Normal bahwa aku belum lulus tes regular. Aku kan masih kelas 2 SMP, masih ada kesempatan tahun depan, begitu pikirku. Sampai aku melihat kanji nama yang kukenal itu. Ohtori Choutarou. Ia berhasil masuk posisi regular meski ia baru kelas 2 SMP, bersama Kabaji dan Hiyoshi. Ya, bersama dua orang itu. Dan meski pertama ia bermain doubles dengan Taki-senpai, akhirnya ia bermain doubles dengan senpai yang kuhormati… Shishido Ryou-senpai.

Senpai yang, saat kusapa setelah beberapa bulan mereka bermain doubles bersama, bertanya pada Ohtori, "Aah, dia temanmu, Choutarou?"

Aku sangat membencinya.

Terutama saat kelas 2 SMP, ia membawa lagi violinnya ke latihan orkestra. Saat orang-orang bertanya untuk apa, ia menjawab dengan senyuman, "Aku diminta Sakaki-sensei untuk mencoba berlatih violin lagi. Dia akan melatihku secara personal, jadi aku tidak perlu les."

Dan kemudian, aku mendengarkan desasa desus bahwa Sakaki-sensei ingin melatihnya lagi karena ia ingin Ohtori memainkan sebuah lagu solo di orkestra Natal sekolah.

Aku sangat membencinya, sangat sangat membencinya.

Ia memiliki segala yang ingin kumiliki, segala yang kuharapkan untuk kumiliki. Bahkan ketika ia sudah membuang sesuatu, benda itu kembali padanya.

Aku ingin menjadi regular dan mencoba mengalahkannya, dan sekarang ia dan kedua teman sampahnya membuat sebuah sistem konyol. Aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Hiyoshi, Kabaji mau pun Ohtori. Itu sudah pasti. Tapi aku pasti bisa mengalahkan anak-anak lain. AKU HARUSNYA BISA MENJADI REGULAR, jika bukan karena sistem pemilihan baru yang idiot itu.

Aku ingin ia merasakan bagaimana jika ia harus kehilangan satu saja benda berharganya. Satu saja dari semua benda yang ia miliki, ketika aku harus kehilangan semuanya!

XXXXX

"Kusamoto…kun…?"

Kusamoto mematung, tongkat baseball masih menggantung tinggi di atas kepalanya. Gunggaman namanya yang berasal dari pintu itu mampu membuat keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Honda dan Murai juga membatu dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Ohtori mengerjapkan matanya, "Kusamoto-kun… kau akan melakukan apa dengan violinku?"

"O-Ohtori-kun…" Kusamoto menaikkan kacamatanya dengan panik, "K-Kau… sejak kapan…"

"Sejak kapan…" Ohtori melangkah masuk. Ia melihat violinnya di lantai, kemudian pada tongkat baseball yang masih berada di tangan Kusamoto. Ia mengerutkan wajahnya, "Apa kau berniat merusak violinku, Kusamoto-kun?"

Kusamoto menggigit bibirnya. Ia masih bisa mengayunkan sebuah pukulan pada violin itu. Sebuah pukulan kuat. Dan violin itu akan remuk.

"Kusamoto-kun?" Ohtori mendekati Kusamoto.

"Jangan bergerak!" Kusamoto berteriak. Dengan sebuah tarikan pada lengannya, Ohtori sesaat hanya melihat kelebat ruangan saat tubuhnya diputar, menyusul dengan rasa nyeri pada bahunya saat Kusamoto menahannya pada tembok dengan keras. Kusamoto menatapnya, matanya menyipit dengan kebencian. Ia menggenggam erat pada tongkat baseball di tangannya, "Kau… aku bisa meremukkan tulang manapun di tubuhmu,"

Ohtori menatapnya, mata cokelatnya berkedip, mengingatkan Kusamoto akan hari pertama mereka masuk dalam sanggar musik. Ohtori tidak terlihat takut. Lebih pada takut, ia terlihat bingung. Kusamoto menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal, lalu meraih tangan kiri Ohtori dan menempelkannya ke tembok dengan keras. Ohtori meringis kesakitan, kemudian berkata perlahan, "K-Kusamoto…kun…"

"Kau mau coba hah? Aku bisa mematahkan jemarimu! Jemari pianismu ini!"

"K-Kusamoto! Kau berlebihan…!" Murai berteriak ngeri, "K-kita tidak mau sampai melukai siapapun, kan?"

"JANGAN BERISIK!" Kusamoto berteriak, "Kau mungkin hanya membencinya karena sikapnya, tapi… aku sangat membenci orang ini!"

Ohtori tetap menatapnya dengan lurus. Sekarang daripada bingung, wajah anak itu berubah kuatir, "K-Kau membenciku?"

"Ya, sangat," Kusamoto berkata, menatap Ohtori dengan tatapan marah, "Aku sangat membencimu sejak dulu,"

"Ke-kenapa?" Ohtori bertanya. Ia menatap Kusamoto lekat-lekat, "Kenapa kau membenciku?"

"Semua tentangmu, aku membencinya," Kusamoto berkata, nyaris mendesis, "Sikapmu, bahkan hanya melihatmu membuatku sangat muak. Kau memiliki semua yang kuinginkan, bahkan kau membuang beberapa dari mereka begitu saja… DENGAR ITU? KAU DENGAR ITU, OHTORI?" Ohtori memejamkan mata ketika tongkat baseball itu dihempaskan dengan keras di bagian dinding tepat dekat telinga kanannya, dan melihat lubang besar yang ditimbulkan di sana karenanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat lubang itu dengan cemas, dan kemudian kembali memandang pada Kusamoto, "Ku-Kusamoto-kun…"

"TIDAK PERLU MEMBERI ALASAN!" Kusamoto-kun berteriak lagi. Ohtori mengerutkan wajahnya, namun tetap tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Kusamoto terus berteriak, "AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGANMU. Dengan kebohonganmu. Dengan sikapmu yang sok ramah dan sok baik itu. Aku bisa melihat bahwa sesungguhnya, kau tidak pernah menganggap orang lain sebagai temanmu sama sekali! Pada siapapun itu, kau selalu menjaga jarak dengan semua orang… DAN AKU BENCI SEKALI DENGAN KENYATAAN ITU! Bahkan ketika kau melakukan itu, tetap saja semua orang menyukaimu! KAU DENGAR ITU? AKU BENCI SEKALI MENDENGAR ITU!"

"Ku…"Ohtori mencoba bicara lagi, namun kemudian Kusamoto berteriak, "DIAM! JANGAN BERKATA APA-APA! AKU BELUM SELESAI!"

"M-Maaf, Kusamoto…" Ohtori menelan ludah, "A-Aku…"

"KAU PIKIR AKU BISA TENANG HANYA KARENA SATU KATA MAAF? KAU KIRA SUDAH DARI SEJAK KAPAN AKU MEMBENCIMU HAH? OHTORI?" Kusamoto mengayunkan tongkat baseball di tangannya dengan penuh ancaman.

"Aku…"

Kusamoto bergetar, kemudian mengayunkan tongkat baseball dengan kedua tangannya dan berteriak, tak ragu untuk menghantamkan tongkat kayu yang berat itu ke kepala Ohtori, "AKU MENYURUHMU UNTUK DIAAAM!"

Ohtori sudah siap akan rasa nyeri apapun yang akan ia teriam dan memejamkan matanya, ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar teriakan, "O-OHTORI, LARI!" Ia membuka matanya, dan menemukan Honda dan Miura sedang berusaha menahan Kusamoto yang memberontak sambil terus berusaha mengayunkan tongkat baseball itu ke segala arah. Miura berteriak lagi padanya, "Cepat! Kami akan menahannya! Larilah, Ohtori!"

Pemuda jangkung itu terpaku sesaat. Mata cokelatnya membelalak dengan cemas. Miura dan Honda masih terus menyuruhnya lari, tapi ia malah tidak bisa berjalan. Ia berpikir dengan cepat –seluruh tubuhnya bergetar juga, menyuruhnya untuk segera lari, namun ia tetap mematung di sana. Kusamoto benar-benar sedang tenggelam dalam kebencian dan emosinya, ia terus menggeliat sambil menyumpah, dan Ohtori tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Miura dan Honda kalau ia lari, lalu mereka melepaskan Kusamoto. Tongkat baseball itu masih ada di sana…

"O-OHTORI, CEPAT!" Miura berteriak, sebelum sebuah sodokan dari Kusamoto pada dadanya membuat cowok itu mundur dengan sebuah erangan kesakitan. Pegangan Honda pada Kusamoto melemah, dan Ohtori melihat dengan sangat ketakutan, ekspresi Kusamoto yang penuh amarah, menyipit dengan penuh kebencian padanya saat sekali lagi, tongkat itu diayunkan ke arah kepalanya.

_BUUUK!_

Rasa sakit itu datang dengan begitu tajam. Ia sadar bahwa ia membuka mata, namun sesaat semuanya gelap, sebelum bayangan Kusamoto di hadapannya, terengah-engah dengan mata membelalak seolah ketakutan pada apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, muncul menjadi dua sosok berbayang. Dan ia bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari kepalanya, ke arah dagunya. Turun terus, menetes ke lantai, dan ternyata itu darah. Sangat banyak. _Tes. Tes. Tes._ Ohtori bahkan bisa mendengar bunyi mereka saat mereka jatuh dan terpercik di atas lantai, karena tiba-tiba saja, semua bunyi di sekitarnya terasa diperbesar 100 kali dari seharusnya… Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri…

Dan suara sesuatu yang mungkin retak atau patah, menggaung di dalam ruangan. Tadinya ia berpikir Kusamoto sedang mematahkan sebuah tulang dari tubuhnya, namun ia tidak merasa sakit apa-apa. Ia malah merasakan dirinya dirangkul, dan kemudian seseorang mengikatkan sesuatu pada kepalanya. Darah berhenti menetes turun, dan ketika ia menoleh, wajah Hiyoshi dengan ekspresi yang sulit disebut sedang menatapnya. Hiyoshi kelihatan marah. Sangat marah. Tapi ia juga terlihat sangat cemas. Ia terlihat menyesal. Ia terlihat bersalah. Ia menatap pada Kusamoto dengan nyala mata yang tak pernah dilihat Ohtori sebelumnya. Ohtori melihat ke arah depan, dengan susah payah, dan melihat Kabaji berdiri di sana, mengangkat Kusamoto tinggi dengan mencengkeram pada wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangan telanjangnya.

Kabaji terlihat tegang. Bahunya menegang, dan dari ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah Kusamoto yang bisa terlihat oleh Ohtori dari sela-sela jemari Kabaji yang mencengkeram kepalanya, Kusamoto terlihat sangat kesakitan. Ohtori tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Kabaji. Ohtori tidak tahu bahwa kalau ia bisa, ia akan sangat ketakutan. Itu pun bukan ekspresi Kabaji yang ia pernah lihat sebelumnya. Kabaji tidak pernah semarah itu seumur hidupnya. Mata hitam yang kecil itu, yang biasanya terlihat tanpa emosi oleh semua orang dan hanya menampakkan sinar kelembutan pada Hiyoshi dan Ohtori, kali ini menyipit dengan amarah yang sangat besar, dan wajahnya yang biasa begitu tanpa ekspresi itu, diisi dengan sesuatu yang bisa kau sebut sebagai ekspresi dendam yang sangat dalam. Seolah ia tidak akan ragu untuk meremukkan kepala Kusamoto di situ, saat itu juga.

Ohtori merasakan tubuhnya diletakkan dengan lembut, dan kepalanya dialasi oleh sesuatu yang empuk. Ia menyaksikannya dari balik matanya yang mulai ingin menutup karena rasa sakit tak tertahankan dari kepalanya, namun ia bisa melihat bagaimana Hiyoshi mendekati Kabaji dan berkata, "Cukup, aku tidak mau kau membunuh seseorang, Kabaji-kun,"

Kabaji terdiam sesaat, sebelum menurunkan Kusamoto dengan perlahan ke lantai. Ohtori bisa melihat bahu besar itu kembali rileks, namun sekarang bergerak perlahan karena terengah-engah. Ia ingin ke sana, menenangkan Kabaji, merangkulnya dan membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum lembut yang biasa selalu ada di bibirnya itu, karena pasti sekarang Kabaji merasa sangat ketakutan. Tapi Ohtori menemukan bahwa bahkan ia sulit mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Bahkan sekarang, ia sulit untuk berpikir.

Namun Tuhan mengabulkan permohonannya –Kabaji berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya. Kabaji terlihat sangat cemas. Badan besar itu bergetar hebat, dan Kabaji melihat tangannya sendiri dengan ngeri. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas wajahnya, bergetar dan memucat. Ohtori mengerjapkan matanya, menggerakan tangannya dan menyentuhkannya pada Kabaji. Kabaji menatap Ohtori, dan melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum.

"Trimakasih…" Ohtori bergunggam. Kabaji menggeleng, menggeleng keras dengan wajah kuatir, dan kemudian mereka berdua berjengit ketika Hiyoshi berteriak, "Kabaji-kun, bawa Ohtori ke rumah sakit,"

Dan membuat Ohtori mengingat bahwa ia tidak menyaksikan apa yang terjadi selama ia mengamati Kabaji. Entah apa yang dilakukan Hiyoshi-kun, Kusamoto-kun sekarang sudah terbaring di lantai, namun masih sadarkan diri. Miura dan Honda sudah berdiri di pojok ruangan, menelan ludah dan terlihat takut. Kusamoto terengah-engah, namun tak bergerak. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat kesal atau apapun, bukan ekspresi yang biasa ada di wajah seseorang saat usahanya menyakiti orang lain yang ia benci digagalkan yang biasa Ohtori lihat di televisi. Wajah Kusamoto seperti takut dan bingung. Seperti tidak percaya akan dirinya sendiri. Dan Ohtori mengerti, bahwa sesungguhnya, pemuda itu tadi benar-benar tenggelam dalam dendamnya sendiri. Padanya…

Ohtori merasakan lengan Kabaji yang hangat mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati. Mereka berjalan, dan Ohtori menggenggamkan tangannya pada bagian depan sweter Kabaji. Ia tersenyum sesaat pada wajah bingung sahabatnya, dan berkata dengan susah payah,

"Kusa… moto-kun…"

Kusamoto mengerjapkan matanya, terdiam. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan apa-apa, dan tidak akan menjawab apa-apa. Pasti Ohtori akan mengatakan sesuatu yang baik seperti biasanya. Khasnya. Mungkin ia akan minta maaf atas segala kesalahannya karena Kusamoto sudah membencinya, dan sebagainya. Kusamoto akan mendengarkan saja.

"S-Sh-Shishido-san…" Ohtori menarik napas, "Se…telah… aku sebutkan… namamu… se-setelah kau pergi… ia… bilang… 'Ah… a-aku tahu… anak itu… K-Ke-kecepatannya… s-sangat… hebat. I-Ia… harus jadi… regular… b-berikutnya…' …begitu…"

Kusamoto mengerjapkan matanya lagi.

Mungkin Ohtori hanya menghiburnya.

"D-Dan… S-Sakaki-sensei… bilang… J-Jika… ada o-orkestra… Natal… k-kita… harus jadi… kuartet. E-entah siapa… cello… dan… violanya… tapi aku akan… main violin… dan contrabassnya… adalah… Kusamoto-kun,"

Kusamoto tidak akan menjawab apa-apa.

"D-Dan… a-aku… juga pernah… membencimu…" Ohtori tersenyum, "Karena… kau… selalu… dibawakan bekal… oleh ibumu… saat kita di sanggar musik…"

Kusamoto terdiam. Ia baru tahu soal itu.

"Ohtori, sudah jangan bicara lagi," Hiyoshi berkata, "Kabaji-kun, cepat bawa dia sebelum ia mati karena kebanyakan bicara,"

"Usu,"

Hening mengisi ruangan, sampai akhirnya Hiyoshi, berjalan ke arah luar ruangan, berkata, "Sejak kecil, rumahnya nyaris selalu kosong. Hanya ada ia, kakak perempuannya dan seorang pelayan. Dibuatkan bekal oleh ibunya benar-benar mimpi besar buatnya. Kau lihat kan? Dia tidak memiliki segalanya juga," Hiyoshi menghela napas, "Kalau kau mau tahu kenapa kami bertiga bisa akrab, itu karena kami bertiga punya masalah yang hampir sama,"

Kusamoto tetap terdiam.

"Dan aku setuju dengan Shishido-san, meski aku sangat benci mengakuinya… Kecepatanmu memang bermanfaat. Aku akan menunggumu di lapangan seleksi regular besok, entah kau mau datang atau tidak,"

Suara pintu yang ditutup menjadi awal dari keheningan yang lagi mengisi ruangan itu.

XXXX

"_Kusamoto-kun, ibumu selalu membuatkanmu bekal, ya,"_

_Ohtori berkata padanya, mata cokelatnya bersinar kagum. _

Aku menatap aneh pada dia saat itu._ Memangnya kenapa? Ibuku memang selalu membuatkanku bekal._

Saat itu, aku berpikir, bahwa ia hanya mencemoohku. Ia juga membawa bekal. Makanannya lebih enak dari makanan yang ia bawa. Aku tak pernah berpikir, bahwa mungkin itu hanya buatan pelayan di rumahnya. Memang terlalu mewah untuk menjadi bekal rumahan yang disiapkan sendiri oleh seorang ibu yang sibuk dengan cucian dan hal-hal lainnya.

"_Kau sendiri, bekalmu juga mewah begitu,"_

Dan kalau kuingat lagi, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat sinar kesepian yang mengisi kedua mata cokelat itu waktu itu?

XXXX

"Bahkan setelah aku menyampaikan kabar bahwa kepalanya harus dijahit, tidak ada yang terjadi," Hiyoshi menghela napas, menutup flip ponselnya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke sandaran kursi, "Hanya pembayaran di rumah sakit tiba-tiba sudah lunas. Keluarga anak itu benar-benar mengerikan,"

Kabaji hanya terdiam. Kemudian bergunggam, "Neesan?"

Ohtori neesan menikah dua tahun lalu dan sekarang tinggal di luar negeri bersama suaminya. Hiyoshi mengangkat bahu, "Aku sudah mengabarinya juga. Tapi ia belum membalas,"

Dua pemuda itu duduk dalam diam, memandang sosok yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang di hadapan mereka. Syukurlah, Ohtori terlihat tidur dengan lelap. Perban yang meliliti kepalanya terlihat tenggelam di antara helaian rambut keperakannya, dan sesungguhnya, Ohtori terlihat nyaris menyilaukan dengan segala serba putih di sekitarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel Hiyoshi berbunyi.

"Iwa-san akan datang," Hiyoshi berkata sambil membaca e-mail yang ia terima dari Iwa-san, pelayan di rumah Ohtori yang mengurus kakak Ohtori dan Ohtori sejak kecil. Ia menghela napas saat melihat empat angka berkedip yang menunjukkan waktu sekarang di ponselnya, "Argh… dia pasti sekarang sedang marah-marah seperti orang gila,"

Kabaji tersenyum maklum mengingat 'dia' yang dimaksudkan Hiyoshi dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Hiyoshi, bersimpati. Lalu ia melihat pada jam dinding rumah sakit. Sudah waktunya adiknya pulang dari les balletnya…

"Aku… harus menjemput… adik perempuanku…"

"Kabaji-kun, kau bisa pulang," Hiyoshi berkata, "Aku akan menunggui Ohtori. Paling-paling aku disuruh latihan tanpa tidur hari ini,"

Kabaji terdiam. Ia ingin menunggui Ohtori, tapi… Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan adik perempuannya sendirian di rumah, terutama sekarang ayahnya sedang pulang dari luar negeri. Siapa yang tahu kapan ayahnya dan ibunya akan mulai berteriak pada satu sama lain?

"Baiklah… tolong… ya," Kabaji berdiri, meraih tasnya dan tas tennisnya, "Jika ada… kabar… mengenai Ohtori… beritahu… aku,"

"Oke," Hiyoshi mengangguk. Kabaji berlalu, dan bersamaan dengan itu, ponsel Hiyoshi berbunyi. Kali ini telepon. Hiyoshi benar-benar tidak ingin mengangkat panggilan itu terutama setelah melihat siapa penelponnya, namun ia tidak ingin menambah masalah. Hiyoshi menelan ludah, menyiapkan mental dan menjawab, "Halo?"

"_Ke mana saja kau?"_

"Ohtori sakit, dan aku menungguinya di rumah sakit,"

"_Siapa kau? Kau santo atau biksu dan semacamnya? Pulang sekarang, kau pikir sudah berapa jam kau terlambat untuk latihan?"_

"Sahabatku sakit dan aku menungguinya, seberapa aneh itu kedengarannya untukmu?" Hiyoshi menjawab kesal.

"…_Pulang sekarang,"_

"Tidak bisa,"

"Hiyoshi-san,"

Hiyoshi menoleh. Wanita tua yang berdiri di hadapannya, memakai sweter merah jambu dan rok selutut serta memegang sebuah tas besar di tangannya, adalah Iwa-san. Wanita berwajah ramah itu tersenyum, "Pulanglah. Nanti kakak Anda kuatir,"

"Jika dia bisa menguatirkanku, aku akan sangat heran sekali," Hiyoshi berkata keras, meski ia sadar ponselnya belum tertutup.

"Anda harus pulang. Ini sudah sore," Iwa-san berkata, "Choutarou-kun akan saya tunggui. Dia pemuda yang kuat, meski tidak begitu terlihat dari luar,"

Hiyoshi tertawa. Ia menghela napas, "Baiklah. Kurasa aku tak bisa membuat ibuku cemas juga,"

Iwa-san mengangguk. Hiyoshi membungkukkan badannya, sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan. Iwa-san menatap wajah tuan mudanya yang sedang tertidur lelap, dan menghela napas.

"Hah, Chouta-kun, kau aneh-aneh saja," Iwa-san berkata, menggelengkan kepala. Ia mengelus pipi tuan muda yang dirawatnya sejak kecil itu dengan sayang.

"Permisi,"

Iwa-san mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pemuda berkacamata, rambutnya hitam dan terbelah di tengah, membawa sekeranjang buah dan rangkaian bunga di tangannya. Wajahnya tampak kuatir, sedikit tidak enak hati dan cemas.

"Ya?"

"Ohtori-kun… masih tertidur? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Aku juga baru datang, namun menurut kabar yang kudengar, ia sehat," Iwa-san menjelaskan, "Tidak ada masalah dengan operasinya tadi. Ia tertidur lelap sekarang,"

Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela napas lega. Ia berjalan mendekati Ohtori, dan terdiam.

"Bisa kubantu dengan bunga yang kau bawa itu?" Iwa-san tersenyum.

"A-Ah… iya," Pemuda itu menyerahkan bunga di tangannya pada Iwa-san. Iwa-san tersenyum lebih lebar, "Wah, apa kau temannya? Kau tahu Choutarou-kun selalu suka bunga berwarna putih,"

"Tadinya aku ragu membeli bunga putih, karena… terlihat… sedikit berduka," Pemuda itu menjawab, "Namun aku ingat… dia… sejak kecil selalu menggambar bunga dengan warna putih di pelajaran kesenian,"

Iwa-san terdiam. Rasanya ia pernah melihat wajah pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ya ampun, dia benar-benar sudah tua… Iwa-san meletakkan bunga tersebut di dalam vas yang dibawanya dari rumah. Ia pun berniat membeli bunga dan meletakannya di sana untuk mencerahkan hati tuan mudanya saat ia bangun, namun sudah ada yang berbaik hati mau memberikan bunga.

"Sebenarnya… ada masalah apa dengan keluarganya?"

"Apa?" Iwa-san mengerjapkan mata.

Pemuda berkacamata itu terlihat tak enak hati dan gelagapan saat berkata, "Eh… ma-maksudku… E-Eh… Apa Anda… ibunya?"

Iwa-san terdiam. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan menata bunga di dalam vas, "Bukan. Aku pelayan yang merawatnya sejak kecil…"

Pemuda itu terdiam.

"Ayah dan ibunya selalu sibuk bekerja, dan kebanyakan berada di luar kota daripada di rumah. Neesannya adalah gadis yang pintar dan berbakat, sehingga ia pun sibuk dengan sekolah dan berbagai hal sejak kecil. Tidak ada orang yang bisa bermain dengannya di rumah," Iwa-san menjelaskan, "Dan ia jarang keluar rumah, sebab di wilayah kami tinggal pun jarang terdapat anak kecil. Ia tak biasa berteman. Makanya ia tidak pernah bisa menjalin hubungan terlalu akrab dengan siapa pun dulu. Bukan karena ia tidak mau, namun karena sesungguhnya, ia tidak mengerti caranya,"

Pemuda itu terdiam.

"Namun ia tetap tersenyum," Iwa-san menatap wajah Ohtori, begitu iba dan juga sayang pada pemuda itu, "Dan ia anak yang baik… Saat ia mendengarkan violin untuk pertama kalinya, ia sangat senang dan begitu bersemangat mempelajarinya. Tapi kemudian, saat ayahnya menemukan ia menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu bermain violin daripada belajar untuk sekolahnya, ayahnya melarangnya les musik lagi. Akhirnya ia mencoba bermain piano kakaknya. Aku yang mengajarinya, sedikit dasar karena aku pun tidak terlalu mengerti. Sisanya, ia mempelajarinya sendiri. Syukurlah saat ia masuk SMP, guru musiknya bisa melihat bakatnya dan membantunya mendalami piano. Kudengar ia pianis terbaik di sekolah… atau sesuatu seperti itu?"

Pemuda itu menatap Ohtori, mengangguk, "Ya,"

"Aku tak mengerti," Iwa-san tertawa, "Aku tak mengerti sudah sepandai apa dia. Aku hanya senang melihatnya bermain piano. Ia terlihat bahagia dan tidak kesepian… Aku pun berterimakasih dengan Kabaji-kun dan Hiyoshi-kun yang sudah membuatnya lebih ceria… Dan saat ia bergabung dengan klub tennis, temannya bertambah banyak, aku benar-benar bersyukur…"

Iwa-san menoleh. Ia menatap ekspresi yang sulit dilukiskan yang terpasang di wajah pemuda berkacamata itu, dan tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong… Apa Anda teman sekelasnya? Siapa nama Anda…?"

"Ah," Pemuda itu mendongak, "Aku… satu angkatan dengannya. Namaku… Kusamoto. Kusamoto Takuya,"

"Hoo!" Iwa-san segera mengingat nama itu, "Pantas aku merasa pernah melihat wajahmu. Dulu aku melihatmu saat kau masih kecil. Kau satu sanggar musik dengannya dulu, kan? Choutarou-kun sering membicarakanmu,"

"O-Oh ya?" Kusamoto terkejut.

"Ya," Iwa-san tersenyum, "Katanya, sayang sekali kau pindah ke contrabass. Padahal ia selalu mengagumi permainan violinmu… begitu katanya. Tapi kemudian ia bilang, kau pun bisa berkembang di contrabass… Ia sangat iri denganmu, lho," Iwa-san terkekeh, "Ia bilang, kau selalu membawa bekal yang dibuatkan ibumu. Dan ia iri karena ibumu selalu menjemputmu, juga kelihatan sangat tertarik jika kau membicarakan soal pelajaran musik hari itu… Karena di rumahnya, tidak ada yang benar-benar menyukai musik selain dia. Kakaknya sebenarnya sering bermain musik, namun bukan untuk hobi. Biasanya malah hanya untuk berlatih pelajaran… Kakaknya lebih senang ke hal-hal yang berbau organisasi dan debat. Seperti ayah ibunya,"

Kusamoto terdiam. Kemudian berkata, "Aku… pulang dulu. Aku ingat aku harus berlatih tennis,"

"Kau juga bermain tennis?" Iwa-san tersenyum.

"Ya," Kusamoto tersenyum, "Besok akan ada seleksi regular. Aku harus lolos dan masuk menjadi tim regular,"

"Baiklah," Iwa-san membungkuk, "Terima kasih sudah berkunjung,"

Kusamoto mengangguk dan berlalu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Banyak hal yang harus dikatakannya pada Ohtori-kun… Ia tahu itu. Karena itu, ia akan masuk regular, supaya ia layak mengatakannya di hadapan Ohtori!

**Huwaah… panjang sekali ya chapter ini XD Karena itu saya mohon dengan sangat reviewnya ya :3**


	3. Lullaby

**Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi**

**Characters : Trio Second Years Hyoutei ; Ohtori, Kabaji dan Hiyoshi, dan beberapa OC, Shishido Ryou.**

**Rating : T for safety**

**Warnings : Kinda obvious hint of Shishitori? I can't resist it. But also can be taken as friendship.**

**Author Notes : Saya masih hidup! Nah, akhirnya kan cerita ini pun mandek. Ugh… tapi akhirnya bisa berlanjut juga. Silakan dinikmati~ **

Ketika Ohtori membuka matanya, yang ia lihat adalah sebuah area berbentuk persegi, berwarna putih, dengan sesuatu yang sangat terang bersinar tepat di tengahnya. Dan begitu ia mengerjapkan matanya lagi, ia sadar bahwa ia sedang terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang, bantal besar dan empuk menyangga kepala dan lehernya.

"Choutarou-kun? Kau sudah bangun,"

Suara Iwa-san bisa didengarnya. Dan berikutnya, wajah bulat dan ramah wanita setengah baya itu ada di hadapannya, tersenyum, "Akhirnya kau bangun juga… Aku kuatir kau tidak akan pernah bangun!"

Ohtori masih sedikit bingung di mana ia sekarang, apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada Iwa-san. Ia sempat mengira ia baru saja bangun pagi, dan sekarang saatnya sekolah. Namun melihat dari pemandangan di luar yang sudah gelap, itu tidak mungkin.

"Ini… rumah… sakit, ya?" Ia bertanya, perlahan.

"Iya, anak bodoh. Kau masih linglung ya?" Iwa-san tertawa. Ohtori merasa kepalanya sedikit terlalu ringan, dan ia mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi siang sedikit demi sedikit. Aaah, benar. Ia dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Kabaji. Ia masih sedikit sadar saat ia dibawa di atas ranjang beroda itu, kemudian ke sebuah ruangan dengan bau obat yang menyengat, namun apa yang terjadi setelah itu, ia tidak ingat lagi. Dia rasa itu artinya dia sedang dioperasi, karena saat ia melirik ke bayangannya yang kabur di jendela, ia bisa melihat benda putih mencolok melingkari keningnya, melintasi ke daerah atas kiri kepalanya hingga ke belakang kepalanya.

Ia menatap ke langit yang sudah diwarnai begitu penuhnya dengan warna hitam, dengan lampu-lampu dan bintang-bintang menyatu, berkerlap-kerlip seperti mengedipkan mata padanya. Ohtori menggosok matanya, dan menguap untuk melenyapkan sisa-sisa kantuk yang masih mengambang di kepalanya.

"Choutarou-kun, kau mau apel?" Iwa-san bertanya dari sisinya. Ohtori mendongak pada pengasuhnya sejak kecil itu, berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan senyum lebar, "Aku mau… Tapi mau yang dibentuk kelinci,"

"Ya ampun, kau pikir berapa usiamu?" Iwa-san tertawa, namun tetap menuruti keinginan kekanakan itu. Ia mengambil sebuah apel dari keranjang, dan beranjak ke wastafel untuk mencucinya. Ohtori mengerjapkan matanya, dan bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, buah ini dari siapa? Aku baru sadar. Iwa-san yang bawa?"

"Tadi ada temanmu berkunjung," Iwa-san kembali. Wanita tua itu menarik kursi dan mulai memotong apel dengan cekatan, sambil masih terus menjelaskan, "Namanya Kusamoto. Aku jadi ingat, dia si pemain contrabass itu kan?"

"K-Kusamoto-kun?" Ohtori sedikit kaget. Kusamoto… menjenguknya…? Bahkan membawa buah segala… Ohtori menatap Iwa-san, "Ia mengatakan sesuatu? Kapan dia datang?"

"Sekitar satu jam yang lalu," Iwa-san berkata, tangannya mengupas kulit apel tanpa terputus. Wanita tua itu berhenti mengupas sesaat, memikirkan apakah perlu baginya untuk bercerita juga bahwa Kusamoto bertanya soal keluarga Ohtori. Namun akhirnya, ia memutuskan bahwa cerita itu akan menjadi rahasia saja. Lagipula, tuan mudanya mungkin sesungguhnya tidak akan senang jika tahu bahwa kenyataan soal keluarganya diungkapkan pada temannya sendiri. Kenyataan yang tidak begitu menyenangkan dan baik, kalau boleh jujur.

"Ia… pergi, karena katanya harus berlatih tennis. Besok ada tes untuk masuk tim regular, katanya,"

"AH! BENAR!" Ohtori membelalakan mata, dan segera bersemangat, "Besok ada tes untuk tim regular! Kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, Iwa-san?"

"Kau gila, ya?" Iwa-san mengangkat alisnya, mengerutkan keningnya saat menatap Ohtori, "Minimal kau harus tinggal seminggu. Luka jahitanmu itu di kepala, tak boleh main-main! Harus dipantau terus,"

"S-SEMINGGU?" Ohtori berseru kaget, "L-Lama sekaliii! Tapi aku harus menyeleksi regular besok!"

"Kau tidak mau kujitak dan kubuat jahitanmu lepas lagi, kan?" Iwa-san melotot.

"T-Tapi! Tapi…!" Ohtori berseru-seru panik, "A-Aaaah, tungguu! Mana ponselku?" Setelah panik mencari-cari, Ohtori menemukan benda berwarna putih itu di atas meja. Dan ia segera menghubungi Hiyoshi-kun.

xxx

"Jika ada orang yang terlambat untuk latihan, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi, Wakashi?"

Suara itu bergema di dalam dojo, di dalam keheningan malam yang membungkus ruangan kosong itu dengan ketegangan. Wakashi memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Dan menjaga ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat terlalu bosan. Ia sudah hampir hapal dengan ceramah orang di hadapannya ini.

Orang di hadapannya masih mengenakan seragam enbu -hakama biru yang sangat gelap sehingga nyaris hitam –dan sebuah pedang kayu di tangan kanannya. Rambut kakunya yang dipotong pendek terlihat seperti kawat-kawat hitam mengilat yang tertanam pada kepalanya. Pucatnya kulit Wakashi dan orang itu hampir mirip, begitu pula dengan bentuk alis dan mata mereka yang tajam dan sinis. Sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam dan tebal menggantung di atas hidung pemuda itu, menambah kesan kaku pada wajahnya yang sekarang sedang memandang Wakashi dengan dagu terangkat, dan tatapan yang datar namun dingin.

Wakashi menghela napas pelan. Punggung si rambut kuning itu terasa pegal, penuh dengan keringat dan kakinya terasa bisa jatuh kapan saja karena letih, namun ia harus terus berada dalam posisi ini sampai mereka menyelesaikan 'pembicaraan' itu. Posisinya sekarang ada melipat kedua lututnya selayaknya orang berlutut, namun ia harus tetap menjaga bokongnya jauh dari kakinya, menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap orang di hadapannya ini. Postur yang membentuk huruf L bengkok itu memang sudah biasa untuknya, namun tetap sedikit melelahkan. Jika ia terhuyung sedikit saja, pedang bambu di tangan orang itu akan segera menghantam lengannya.

PRAK!

Wakashi meringis akan sebuah pukulan tajam pada lengannya. Ia mendongak, mengerutkan kedua alis berwarna kuningnya dan berteriak protes, "Aku tidak terhuyung!"

"Tapi kau tidak menjawab," Orang itu menendang pahanya, dan Wakashi menahan lututnya mati-matian ke lantai kayu agar ia tidak terjembab ke belakang. Wakashi menatap orang di hadapannya dengan sinis. Orang itu mendekatkan wajah mereka, menggeram, "Apa. Yang akan. Terjadi?"

Wakashi membuang muka, "Aku tidak tahu,"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak,"

PRAK!

Dan sekarang, bunyi itu adalah pedang kayu yang menghantam bagian belakang pahanya. Wakashi, letih setelah berbagai kejadian hari itu, dengan segera jatuh karena serangan yang tidak disangka itu. Ia menahan tubuhnya dari jatuh terperosok dengan kedua tangannya, bertumpu pada lantai, tapi kemudian orang itu menendangnya lagi dari samping, dan tubuh terbalut seragam kotor itu terhempas. Jauh, hingga menghantam tembok.

Wakashi merintih. Tendangan tadi menghantam langsung ke tulang rusuknya, dan tembok itu hampir meretakkan tulang punggungnya. Ia berusaha bangun, namun menyadari bahwa itu akan membutuhkan banyak energi, yang saat itu tidak dimilikinya. Jadi ia tetap berbaring. Langkah kaki anikinya mendekat. Ia tahu skenario berikutnya. Anikinya akan menyuruhnya berdiri, dan…

Pintu geser dojo terbuka.

"Kiyoshi," Suara yang dalam itu memanggil, dan disusul dengan langkah kaki yang nyaris tak terdengar, melangkah masuk ke dalam dojo. Suara berat itu menggaung dalam ruangan dojo yang kosong, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu?"

Anikinya diam saja. Wakashi tidak mau anikinya menganggap bahwa ia mempergunakan kesempatan ini agar ayahnya berbelas kasihan padanya, jadi, masih sambil memegangi tulang rusuknya yang berdenyut, ia bangkit dan duduk. Ia berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja,"

Wakashi menatap ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah pria besar dan tinggi itu, dengan tubuh terbalut dalam kimono rumah berlapis haori putih, berkulit kecokelatan dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang dipotong pendek, nyaris plontos. Kaku dan mengilat, mirip dengan milik Hiyoshi Kiyoshi. Tiga pemuda di ruangan itu bermata sama: hitam pekat dan tajam. Ayahnya terdiam, menatap anak bungsunya untuk sesaat sebelum berkata, "Wakashi, bangkit. Pergi dari sini, mandi, makan, segera tidur. Mulai latihan enbumu besok jam 4 pagi bersamaku,"

"Aku bisa berlatih malam ini," Wakashi berkata.

"Dan menghancurkan tubuhmu?" Kiyoshi menatap adiknya dengan dingin, "Lakukan perintah ayah,"

Wakashi menghindari tatapan anikinya maupun ayahnya, berlalu dengan kaki letih yang bergetar. Ia menyusuri ruangan dojo, keluar melalui pintu geser dojo yang terbuka. Ia menutupnya dan menggeser tubuhnya ke bagian tembok kayu supaya bayangannya tidak terlihat di kertas pintu geser yang tipis. Ia berdiam sesaat di sana.

Ayahnya berkata pada anikinya, suaranya dalam dan rendah, "Kiyoshi, bukan begitu cara yang benar untuk menghukum siapapun. Bahkan adikmu sendiri,"

"Aku ingin menyadarkannya," Suara anikinya tetap dingin dan datar, "Bahwa jika ia mau terus berlatih enbu, ia harus menghentikan tennis. Enbu tidak bisa dilatih dengan hati setengah dan badan kelelahan karena berusaha mengambilkan bola dengan raket bodoh…"

"Itu pilihan adikmu," Ayahnya berkata, "Kau cuma anikinya. Jangan melimpahkan apa yang tak mampu kau lakukan padanya,"

Wakashi memejamkan matanya. Ia tak mau mendengarkan percakapan ini lebih lanjut lagi. Pemuda berambut kuning itu berjalan cepat, kaki telanjangnya menginjak jalan berbatu yang akan mengantarnya ke rumah utamanya. Ia menatap ponselnya. Pukul 9 malam… Seharusnya Ohtori sudah bangun. Ia akan menelpon Iwa-san untuk menanyakan keadaan Ohtori sekarang, dan…

"Wakashi?"

Ketika Wakashi menyadari bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah ibunya, Hiyoshi merasa lebih lega. Ia menghela napas, menggaruk kepalanya, "Ibu,"

"Waka-chan!" Sosok di depannya itu segera menghambur memeluknya, "Ya ampun, Waka-chan tidak pulang sampai malam, Waka-chan jahat sekali bikin ibu cemas! Mau ibu mati muda ya, hah?"

Wakashi tertawa kecil, dan mengulurkan tangannya, balas memeluk sosok yang merangkulya itu. Berbadan mungil dengan tinggi tidak sampai sebahu Wakashi, terbalut dalam kimono bercorak sakura, krisan dan bangau dengan dominasi warna merah dan merah jambu, wanita itu harus berjinjit untuk bisa mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling leher anak bungsunya. Rambut cokelat mudanya lurus hingga jatuh dengan ikal di ujungnya, diikat setengah dan dihiasi sebuah cepol kecil yang dijaga dengan pin sakura yang cantik. Wajahnya oval dengan dagu bulat, berhiaskan dua mata cokelat muda yang besar, sebuah hidung mungil, dan dua pasang bibir tipis berwarna pink pucat. Ia tidak akan terlihat seperti wanita berusia 30 tahunan dengan dua anak di mata orang awam ; ia akan terlihat seperti gadis di awal usia 20 tahunnya dengan wajah seperti boneka yang manis. Itulah ibu Wakashi. Dulu menyandang nama Taki sebagai nama keluarganya, sekarang namanya adalah Hiyoshi Haruchika.

Taki… yah. Dia memang sesungguhnya masih punya hubungan darah, meski sebenarnya sangat jauh, dengan Taki Haginosuke, senpainya dulu itu. Meski ibunya juga menyandang nama gadis Taki Haruchika, garis yang menghubungkan ibu Wakashi dengan ibu dari Taki Haginosuke sesungguhnya sangat berliku. Namun yang pasti, mereka berasal dari buyut yang sama, sebab sebelum menikahi ayah Wakashi, usaha kakek nenek dari pihak ibunya juga adalah rumah bimbingan ketrampilan tradisional Jepang seperti halnya keluarga Taki Haginosuke.

"Kiyo-chan tidak mau dengerin ibu," Ibunya melipat tangan, menggembungkan pipi. Seperti wajahnya, kelakukan ibunya sangat kekanakan, ceria dan cuek. Bagaimana ia berakhir dengan ayahnya yang kaku dan sangat keras adalah sebuah misteri. Ibunya menatap anak keduanya dengan cemas, "Kiyo-chan memukuli Waka-chan ya?"

"Hukuman biasa kok," Wakashi mengangkat bahu. Ia menguap, "Aku lelah sekali, bu. Aku mau tidur ya,"

"Baiklah," Ibunya mendorong tubuh Wakashi dengan ekspresi cemas, "Cepat mandi dan tidur. Waka-chan pasti ada latihan pagi untuk enbu, dan untuk tennis juga,"

"Lebih parah," Wakashi menghela napas, "Besok tes penyaringan regular. Dan Ohtori tidak bisa hadir,"

"Hari yang bakal berat, kan?" Ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya melotot ngeri, "Masuk ke kamar saja, Waka-chan, ibu racikkan teh penenang dan minyak pijat yang mujarab buat Waka-chan!" Ibunya tersenyum lebar.

Wakashi membalas senyum ibunya.

"Terima kasih bu,"

Dan maafkan aku, aku tak akan tidur sekarang. Siapa yang bisa tidur dengan sahabatmu di rumah sakit dan penyebabnya masih berkeliaran di luar sana?

Hiyoshi menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kamar, memutuskan akan menunggu dengan tenang di dalam ruang tidurnya sampai rumah sepi dan ia bisa keluar untuk menghajar si Kusamoto sialan…

Tapi tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi.

Wakashi mengerjapkan mata. Ohtori?

PIP

"Ha-Halo, Ohtori? Kau sudah sadar?"

"Hiyoshi-kun! Penyaring tim regular! Undur seminggu! Seminggu saja! Kumohon! Aku harus ikut memilih, dan…"

"Aku sudah menghubungi kantoku. Dan ia bilang tidak masalah. Malah, ia akan mengundur sampai 2 minggu. Melalui phone tree, kabar sedang diinformasikan pada semua anggota tim," Wakashi menghela napas, "Ini yang kau pikirkan setelah kau sadar dari pingsanmu?"

"Sungguh? Syukurlah! Hehe, aku tidak mau sampai ketinggalan penyaringan!" Ohtori tertawa, "Baiklah. Terima kasih Hiyoshi! Aku jadi sangat tenang. Tidurlah! Suaramu terdengar lelah…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Hiyoshi menanggapi perlahan. Ia menghela napas, "Kau butuh seseorang untuk menemani…? Aku bisa ke sana…"

"_Jangan konyol! Kau harus tidur. Kakakmu bisa menghabisimu!" _Ohtori terdengar cemas sekarang,_ "Aku tidak sendirian. Ada Iwa-san,"_

"Iwa-san saja, kalau ia ketiduran…"

"_Ah, dan aku akan mengirim e-mail ke Shishido-san…! Jadi tenang saja ya…"_

Wakashi terdiam mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut sahabat baiknya. Bukannya ia benci Shishido-san. Hanya… ia masih saja sedikit merasa seniornya itu merebut sahabat baiknya beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"_Hiyoshi-kun harus tidur nyenyak… Besok aku tidak bisa ke sekolah, jadi kau harus memimpin klub berdua saja dengan Kabaji-kun. Makanya harus istirahat yang banyak. Aku yakin besok kau harus latihan enbu jam 4 pagi. Lihat, kau masih punya 4 jam buat tidur. Tidurlah,"_

Hiyoshi terdiam. Akhirnya ia menjawab, "Oke…"

"_Baiklah, daaah!"_

"Hm. Sampai besok,"

Hiyoshi menutup ponselnya.

_Maaf ya Ohtori, aku tidak akan tidur. Aku berbohong padamu… _Dengan helaan napas, dikantunginya benda logam dengan sentuhan corak hitam itu ke dalam saku celanannya. Berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih, mata berwarna kelamnya menatap terus pada jalan batu yang ditapakinya_ Mungkin sebenarnya… aku melakukannya bukan untukmu. Kau tidak akan pernah mendendam seperti ini, aku yakin… _

Sosok Ohtori yang terluka, kepalanya berlumuran darah hingga menetes ke seragamnya… bayangan itu kembali menghantui kepalanya. Dikernyitkan alisnya, sementara tangannya mengepal erat.

_Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya… Untuk memuaskan kekesalanku karena ia sudah beraninya melukaimu!_

XXXX

Kabaji-kun, duduk sendirian di ruang tengah rumahnya yang super besar itu, terdiam menatap kepalan tangannya yang terbalut perban. Ia meneguk ludah, menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih telepon. Ditekannya tombol nomor telepon Ohtori dengan telunjuknya yang tidak terluka. Ia merasa rasa bersalahnya berlipat ganda saat mendengar suara Ohtori menjawab, "Halo?"

"Ohtori…kun…"

"Kabaji-kun!"

"Maaf… tadi… aku… harus pulang…" Kabaji menunduk, merasa sangat bersalah, "Aku… seharusnya mendampingimu…"

"Apa maksudmu minta maaf? Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Kau kan bisa ke sini besok. Aku tahu pasti kau harus menjaga adikmu!" Ohtori tertawa, "Terima kasih sudah menguatirkanku!"

Kabaji menelan ludah, dan berpikir apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus dosanya. Akhirnya ia berkata, "A-Ah… Aku akan… membuatkan beef stew… saat menjengukmu… besok…"

Meski mereka berbicara melalui telepon, Kabaji seperti bisa melihat kedua mata Ohtori melebar senang, "Sungguh? Horee! Hehehe, terima kasih banyak, Kabaji-kun!"

Kabaji tersenyum, "Kau… istirahat…"

"Um!" Ohtori tertawa, "Besok datang ya. Rasanya sepi di sini, cuma berdua dengan Iwa-san,"

"Tentu… saja…!" Kabaji menjawab sungguh-sungguh.

"Hehe. Oke! Janji ya!"

"Um…"

"Baiklah, bye Kabaji-kun!"

"Selamat tidur… Ohtori…"

Kabaji menutup telepon. Ia terdiam sesaat, kemudian berjalan ke kamar adiknya. Setelah membukanya perlahan, ia melangkah masuk dan melihat adiknya sudah terlelap. Ia mengecup lembut pelipis adiknya yang sangat disayanginya itu, sebelum keluar dalam diam.

Sesampainya di luar, ia menatap lagi kepada kepalan tangannya yang terbalut persona. Bayangan perkelahian tadi sore kembali ke kepalanya, dan ia merasa darahnya mendidih. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya dalam-dalam, dan menggigit bibirnya, menahan amarah.

'_Kabaji,'_

Pemuda besar itu tersentak. Ia menutup matanya… dan membuka kembali jemarinya. Ditatapnya tangannya itu. Jemarinya yang panjang, kasar karena tennis, dengan kulit yang tebal dan telapak yang besar. Ia menegak ludah sesaat. Sebuah sosok yang sangat ia kenal… tadi datang dalam ingatannya. Rambut abu-abunya, ia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan bibirnya menyinggungkan senyum percaya dirinya saat berkata, _'Aku akan membantumu mengontrol kekuatanmu itu, Kabaji. Kau mengerti? Aku akan menjadi… pawangmu,'_

"A-Atobe-san…" Kabaji menutup wajahnya. Atobe-san sudah pergi. Malam kelulusan itu. Ia ingat sebuah tepukan pada kepalanya, dan senyum pongah yang biasanya terpasang pada wajah mantan buchounya itu, saat itu diganti dengan sebuah senyuman lembut dan sedikit cemas, _'Kau bisa kan, tanpa aku?'_

Ia mengangguk saat itu, dan nyatanya, hari ini ia nyaris lepas kontrol. Pertama, ia hampir menghancurkan wajah Kusamoto dengan meninjunya… Ia mencegah dirinya sendiri dengan mencengkeram kepalannya sekuat mungkin dan meretakkan sendiri tulang-tulang jemarinya, tapi nyatanya, rasa sakit itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kemarahannya yang menggelak. Ia malah mengangkat Kusamoto dengan mencengkeram kepalanya, hampir meremukkannya lagi jika Hiyoshi tidak mencegahnya. Dan barusan saja… rasanya ia hampir saja bermaksud berlari dari rumah dan menghabisi Kusamoto, karena sudah menyakiti Ohtori…

Ohtori tidak akan menginginkan ini…

Kabaji gemetar. Atobe-san… Ia mungkin harus menghubungi Atobe-san.

Tapi…

"Oniichan?"

Kabaji menoleh dengan kaget. Adiknya berdiri di sisi pintu, sesosok anak perempuan dengan balutan daster merah jambu dengan boneka kelincinya menggantung di tangannya. Rambut hitamnya yang dipotong sedagu sedikit berantakan karena ia baru saja terbangun, dan ia menguap sambil menggosok matanya, "Oniichan… belum tidur?"

Kabaji menggeleng, menyunggingkan senyum lembut, "Belum. Kenapa kau bangun?"

Gadis mungil itu berjalan ke arah kakak laki-lakinya, "Aku terbangun. Oniichan, apa kau baik-baik saja…? Tanganmu dibalut perban…"

"Cuma kena jarum," Kabaji berbohong. Ia menggotong adiknya dengan hati-hati, dan adiknya spontan merangkulkan tangannya ke leher besar Kabaji. Kabaji tersenyum, "Ayo, kembali ke kamar. Oniichan bacakan cerita,"

Adiknya tersenyum ceria, "Aku mau Momotaro!"

"Apa saja," Kabaji membalas dengan senyum lebih lebar.

Mereka melangkah masuk, dan Kabaji menurunkan adiknya ke tempat tidurnya, sebuah ranjang besar yang penuh dengan boneka buatan kakaknya sendiri. Gadis itu merangkak ke balik selimut, memeluk boneka kelincinya erat-erat, menunggu Kabaji memilih buku dongeng dari sebuah rak buku mungil di samping lemari sepatu.

"Oniichan,"

Kabaji mengambil sebuah buku dongeng, memastikan itu memang dongeng Momotaro sambil bergunggam, "Ya?"

"Oniichan jangan banyak terluka," Adiknya berkata, mengedipkan kedua mata besarnya dengan polos, "Aku akan sedih,"

Kabaji terhenyak sebentar. Lalu ia tersenyum lagi, berjalan dan duduk di sisi adiknya. Dikecupnya kening adiknya itu dengan lembut, dan ia berkata, "Ya,"

Adiknya tersenyum, melompat memeluknya dan berkata, "Janji ya?"

Kabaji mengangguk, balas memeluk adiknya dengan sayang, "Janji."

xxxx

"He… kau bertanya apakah Kusamoto tadi datang dengan tangan atau bagian tubuh yang patah?" Iwa-san mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu, anak bodoh? Kenapa kau mendoakan dia yang jelek-jelek begitu?"

"Bukannya mendoakan!" Ohtori merengut, "Tadi rasanya… aku mendengar bunyi patah tulang. Maksudku saat kejadian. Kukira Kabaji mematahkan tulangnya atau sesuatu…"

"Jadi di sekolah kau berkelahi dengan Kusamoto yang tadi itu?" Iwa-san menatap tuan mudanya, "Baik benar dia, langsung menjenguk lawan berkelahinya..." Tiba-tiba Iwa-san terlihat kecewa dan berkacak pinggang, mulai mengomeli Ohtori, "Dan kenapa kau payah sekali, Choutarou-kun? Dia membuat kepalamu harus dijahit, tapi dia tidak terlihat terluka sedikit pun olehmu! Lalu Kabaji-kun sampai harus menolongmu? Memalukan sekali!"

Ohtori mengerutkan kening, "Apa itu yang seharusnya dikatakan oleh seorang pengasuh?" Ohtori menggaruk pipinya. Rasanya sedikit berbelit-belit kalau ia harus menjelaskannya pada Iwa-san. Lagipula, ia tidak mau Iwa-san jadi marah pada Kusamoto karena tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Kusamoto menyerangnya, bukan berkelahi dengannya. Hah, sudahlah… Biarkan saja ia menganggap Ohtori mendapatkan luka itu karena berkelahi. Sejauh ini, Iwa-san benar-benar terlihat maklum bahwa ia berkelahi.

"Shishido-san enggak datang ya?" Ohtori merengut. Ia membuka flip ponselnya, membaca ulang e-mail yang ia kirimkan pada senpainya itu sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, mengabarkan bahwa sekarang ia di rumah sakit setelah menjalani operasi untuk menjahit luka di kepalanya, "Jahat, padahal aku sudah mengirimnya e-mail… Pasti dia sudah tidur karena kebanyakan latihan! Dasar maniak berlatih!"

"Sembarangan kau, aku langsung melesat ke sini setelah membaca e-mailmu itu!"

Ohtori membelalakan matanya, tersenyum cerah melihat sosok yang dinantinya berdiri di belakang Iwa-san, memegang helm di tangan kiri dan bungkusan plastik di tangan kanan. Rambut cokelatnya yang biasa berdiri melawan gravitasi itu sekarang sedikit kempes karena helm, hasil dari melesat dengan motor dari rumahnya ke rumah sakit tempat sekarang ia berdiri selama hampir 20 menit. Ohtori memanggil senang, "Shishido-san~!"

"Ada apa sih denganmu? Sekarang kau berkelahi segala sampai kepalamu pecah?" Shishido-san menggelengkan kepala, meletakkan helmnya di lantai, "Sudah kuduga tidak boleh ada yang melepaskan mata darinya bahkan untuk beberapa menit saja, ya kan Iwa-san?"

Iwa-san terkekeh, dan mengangguk, "Benar sekali. Dia ini tidak akan pernah dewasa!"

Karena Shishido sering datang ke rumah Ohtori saat mereka menjadi doubles partner, Iwa-san sangat akrab dengan cowok itu. Iwa-san menyukainya. Memang Shishido bermulut tajam dan cenderung bersikap leluasa tanpa ikatan tata krama, tidak seperti nona dan tuan mudanya, namun ia selalu sopan dan jujur. Ia sedikit jahil, namun bersikap dewasa dan tahu kapan harus berbicara. Iwa-san tahu bahwa ia sering menasehati dan memberi saran pada Ohtori dalam berbagai hal. Dan yang pasti, Ohtori selalu terlihat senang bersama senpainya itu. Itu cukup membuat Iwa-san menyukai Shishido.

"Iwa-san…!" Wajah Ohtori memerah, "Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kau bersikap seperti anak kecil," Shishido mencomot sebuah apel yang ditawarkan Iwa-san. Ia duduk di sisi Iwa-san, nyengir sambil menggigiti apel, "Lalu? Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu juga?"

"Bukan aku yang potong," Ohtori merengut, wajahnya memerah lebih terang, "Saat mau dijahit, terpaksa dipotong pendek. Untuk tidak sampai digundul… meski di bagian yang dijahit sepertinya dipotong nyaris habis sih…" Ohtori menyentuhkan perban yang melilit kepalanya dengan hati-hati, "Ini sudah dirapikan lagi oleh Iwa-san. Shishido-san, cocok tidak? Cocok tidak potongan rambut ini untukku?"

"Kau terlihat tambah seperti anak kecil," Shishido tertawa.

"Shishido-saaan! Aku serius!"

"Rambutmu yang dulu sudah pendek, sih. Hanya saja kalau poninya sependek ini, belahan rambutnya jadi tidak terlihat saja," Shishido beranjak dari kursinya untuk menyisir perlahan poni Ohtori yang sekarang lebih pendek lagi dari biasanya, "Yah, tidak jelek juga…"

"Iya? Sungguh?" Ohtori mengerjapkan mata.

"Yap," Shishido menyentuh pipi Ohtori lembut dengan tinjunya. Lalu ia mengangkat kantung plastik di tangan kanannya, "Lihat, aku membelikanmu sesuatu. Nasi dengan shishamo,"

"WAH!" Mata cokelat Ohtori segera bersinar senang, "Huwaa, aku jadi lapar sekali mendengarnya! Shishido-san, terima kasihh!"

"Kau benar-benar suka shishamo, ya," Shishido menggelengkan kepalanya, tertawa melihat Ohtori begitu bersemangat memecahkan sumpitnya dan berseru senang, "Itadakimasu!" Shishido menoleh pada Iwa-san, "Iwa-san, aku membelikanmu dango untuk cemilan,"

"Ara, terima kasih banyak. Shishido-kun," Iwa-san tersenyum, "Sejak liburan, kau belum pernah datang lagi, aku jadi kangen padamu. Bagaimana SMA?"

"Lumayan," Shishido mengambil Pocari dari kantung plastik yang ia bawa dan membukanya, "Pelajarannya sedikit lebih gila dan tugasnya juga, tapi belum dalam tahap mematikan,"

"Shishido-san, aku mau Pocarinya!" Ohtori tiba-tiba berseru ceria dari belakang Shishido.

"Heee… aku bahkan belum meminumnya!" Shishido merengutkan wajahnya, namun membiarkan Ohtori meneguk Pocarinya yang belum ia minum sedikit pun itu. Shishido menghela napas, "Dasar…"

"Fuaaah… enak…" Ohtori selesai menegak Pocari, lalu kembali pada bekalnya. Ia berkata dengan nada lemas, "Aku baru sadar aku lapar sekali…" Ia menyuap segumpal nasi ke dalam mulutnya, lalu setelah mengunyahnya baik-baik dan menelannya, ia berkata dengan senyuman, "Mungkinkah dioperasi membuat seseorang jadi lapar?"

"Kurasa itu cuma untukmu saja," Shishido tertawa. Ia meraih kembali Pocarinya dan menegaknya, sambil mengamati balutan perban yang membungkus kepala Ohtori. Terdiam sesaat, kemudian kembali menegak Pocari dalam diam. Hening sejenak mengisi ruangan itu. Cuma bunyi Ohtori yang mengunyah makanannya dengan lahap sambil kadang bergunggam "enaaak~" sambil menikmati shisamo yang lezat itu. Iwa-san sibuk mengupas lebih banyak apel.

Shishido memandang Choutarou… dan sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan membuatnya mengeratkan jemarinya pada sisi kaleng, menahan sebuah emosi yang saat itu meluap di dada dan kepalanya.

Ohtori menatap senpainya sejenak. Shishido-san… pasti tahu dia bukan berkelahi. Ohtori menunduk, memakan nasinya perlahan. H-Haruskah dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Shishido-san? T-Tapi mengenal Shishido-san, pasti Shishido-san akan…

"Ah, Iwa-san, kurasa tadi dokter memanggilmu," Shishido tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku lupa. Saat aku masuk tadi, mereka meminta wali Choutarou untuk ke pusat suster. Kurasa itu masalah obat Choutarou,"

"Ara, benarkah?" Iwa-san berkedip. Ia meletakkan apel dan pisaunya di atas piring, "Kalau begitu, aku urus sebentar. Chouta-kun, aku akan kembali ya,"

"Yap. Terima kasih, Iwa-san!" Choutarou tersenyum, melambaikan sumpitnya.

Iwa-san berjalan keluar kamar, dan setelah pintu tertutup rapat, Shishido menjauhkan sedikit kaleng Pocari dari bibirnya, dan memanggil, "Choutarou,"

Ah, ini dia… Ohtori mendongak perlahan dengan senyum, "Ya?"

"Apa yang membuat kepalamu pecah?" Shishido bertanya. Nadanya biasa saja, tapi Ohtori bisa melihat keseriusan wajahnya.

Ohtori sedikit menelan ludah, kemudian tertawa, "A-Aku berkelahi. Kan aku sudah bilang tadi!"

"Kau tahu aku tahu itu bohong," Shishido menghela napas tak sabar, "Apa yang dia gunakan? Tidak mungkin tinju membuat kepala pecah," Shishido menyipitkan matanya.

"Dia…" Ohtori agak bingung harus menjawab apa –haruskah dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Shishido-san? Tapi… Shishido-san itu punya rasa protektif yang tinggi pada siapa pun. Bahkan pada seorang teman yang baru kenal, ia bisa membelanya habis-habisan jika ia memang menyukai teman barunya itu. Jiwa pelindungnya terlalu tinggi! Dia mungkin saja membalas Kusamoto karena sudah melukai Choutarou –apalagi luka separah ini. Tapi Ohtori yakin, Kusamoto sebenarnya pun tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Ia melihat wajah bersalah anak itu setelah ia melihat darah yang mengalir deras di wajah Choutarou.

Choutarou bergunggam, "A-Ah… aku…"

"Kau tidak berkelahi kan? Kau dikeroyok atau semacamnya. Siapa?" Shishido meletakan Pocarinya di atas meja. Ohtori melihat sedikit bekas remuk di sisi kaleng itu. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada bekal di pangkuannya.

"Shishido-san tidak boleh melukai orang karena aku," Ohtori menjawab, menatap senpainya, "I-Ini… hanya kesalahpahaman, kurasa. Orangnya sudah meminta maaf. Ia sudah menjengukku, membawakan bunga dan buah juga, lihat!" Ohtori menunjuk pada parsel buah dan rangkaian bunga di dalam vas, "Jadi…."

Shishido menatap Ohtori, mata seriusnya meredup, melembut. Anak ini… dia benar-benar tak habis pikir bahan apa yang menyusun hati adik kelasnya itu. Ia menghela napas, "Tak akan kulukai. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,"

Ohtori masih belum yakin –ia merengutkan alisnya dan bertanya, "Sungguuuh?"

"Ya," Shishido menjawab, mengangguk.

"…Serius, Shishido-san?"

"Beberapa tulang rusuk,"

"Shishido-san!"

"Oke, tidak. Aku serius tidak akan melukainya,"

"Benar ya?"

"Sedikit memar di perut?"

"Shishido-saaaan!"

"Oke, tidak, aku janji,"

"Shishido-san, kau membuatku makin tidak yakin…"

"Bagaimana kalau sedikit tinju di pipi…"

"Shishido-san! Tidak ada tinju, tidak ada tendangan, tidak ada perbuatan apapun yang bisa membuat Kusamoto-kun terluka…!" Ohtori berkata serius.

"Kusamoto-kun? Jadi… namanya Kusamoto-kun," Shishido bergunggam. Ohtori melebarkan matanya, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan –aaah, bodohnya dia! Jangan-jangan Shishido memang sengaja karena tahu Ohtori akan membocorkannya sendiri. Ohtori menunduk, kesal pada diri sendiri. Inilah kalau kalian main doubles bertahun-tahun.

"Kusamoto… apakah dia yang kelas tiga, yang juga mengandalkan kecepatan…" Shishido mengelus dagunya, "Anak tennis itu?"

"Aku tidak mau menjawab apa-apa!" Ohtori menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nanti kubocorkan sendiri,"

Shishido melirik Ohtori –dia pikir Shishido belum mengenalnya, ya? Shishido menghela napas, "Oke. Paling tidak ceritakan apa yang dia lakukan,"

"Tidak mau,"

"Dia memukulmu dengan apa? Pipa? Batu? Tongkat? Pedang kayu?" Shishido mengamati wajah Choutarou, "Raket…? Hem… Pemukul baseball?"

Melihat sedikit belalak di mata Ohtori pada pilihan katanya yang terakhir, dia tahu itulah senjata yang benar. Shishido menyipitkan matanya –pemukul baseball, hah? Pengecut sampah…

"Aku tidak mau memberi tahu apa-apa," Ohtori merengut.

"Baiklah," Shishido mengangkat bahu, "Kau tidak percaya padaku,"

Ohtori membalas dengan alit bertaut serius, "Aku tidak percaya Shishido-san tidak akan marah,"

"Aku akan bertanya pada Wakashi," Shishido berkata.

"Tidaaak boleeeh!" Ohtori buru-buru meraih ponselnya, mengirim pesan pada Wakashi untuk jangan menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kalau Shishido bertanya –dan Kabaji juga, untuk jaga-jaga. Ia menghela napas, "Aku sudah memberitahu Hiyoshi-kun dan Kabaji-kun, mereka tidak boleh memberitahu Shishido-san!"

Ya, tepat itu yang dia butuhkan. Shishido tersenyum tipis. Ia meraih kembali kaleng Pocarinya, menghela napas dan berkata, "Oke, oke. Aku menyerah. Kau tidak mau memberitahu aku, ya sudah. Aku akan puas dengan bualan kau berkelahi itu," Kemudian ia menegak sisa isi kaleng itu dengan santai.

Ohtori mengamati wajah Shishido –dia terlalu puas. Harusnya tidak. Sesuatu tidak benar. Sialnya, senpainya itu cerdas. Ia ingat bagaimana Shishido selalu bisa menjawab segala tuduhan, pertanyaan dan pernyataan sinis Kobayashi-sensei, wali kelas Shishido yang entah kenapa sangat membenci kakak kelasnya itu. Bahkan Shishido memenangkan taruhan bahwa dia harus mendapatkan di atas 70 di semua tes tengah semester atau Shishido harus berhenti dari klub tennis, dan Shishido mendapatkan nilai di atas 90 di semua tes –bahkan Matematika!

Ia berpikir sesaat –apakah sebaiknya dia memang menceritakannya, daripada Shishido-san melakukan sesuatu yang… tidak dia tahu apa…?

"Kusamoto-kun memukulku di kepala dengan pemukul baseball," Ohtori berkata perlahan. Shishido menoleh –ah, padahal dia tidak bermaksud memancing Choutarou. Shishido mengerti bahwa pasti Ohtori lebih memilih menceritakannya sendiri dan bisa meyakinkan Shishido untuk benar-benar tidak melukai siapa pun, daripada tidak menceritakannya dan Shishido malah mendapatkan cerita yang berlebihan dan semakin marah, dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak Ohtori ketahui. Shishido menatap Ohtori yang meliriknya perlahan.

"Lalu?"

"Ia… merusak violinku. Aku masuk saat ia sedang melakukannya. Lalu ia menarikku ke tembok…"

"Dia sendiri?" Shishido bertanya, merengutkan kening.

"Ada dua… temannya," Ohtori berkata pelan, "Tapi saat Kusamoto mengamuk, temannya berusaha menahan Kusamoto dan menyuruhku kabur. Tapi aku… tidak bisa lari. Kakiku lemas, lagipula aku kuatir apa yang akan dilakukan Kusamoto pada dua temannya kalau aku pergi,"

"Lalu kau merelakan dirimu untuk dipukul sebagai gantinya?" Shishido tidak tahu betapa inginnya ia menjitak Ohtori saat itu –padahal harusnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan kebaikan yang bodoh itu. Ohtori meliriknya dengan tatapan merasa bersalah, dan Shishido hanya bisa menghela napas, "Lalu…?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Dia bilang, dia benci padaku," Ohtori menatap pada ujung kasurnya yang putih bersih, sambil terus bercerita, "Sebenarnya… bukannya aku tidak tahu kalau dia tidak menyukaiku. Aku sadar dari dulu, bahwa ia selalu menatapku dengan sangat marah. Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa ia sampai membenciku,"

Shishido menggoyangkan sedikit kaleng di tangannya.

Ohtori terdiam, "Aku… dulu sempat iri sekali padanya. Dia… punya keluarga yang sangat baik," Ia memejamkan matanya, pahit, "Ia didukung dalam musik, dimasakkan bentou, kalau dia masuk rumah sakit seperti ini, pasti sekarang ibunya sedang duduk di sisinya, memegang jemarinya,"

Shishido terdiam. Keluarga memang selalu menjadi topik sensitif adik kelasnya itu. Ia ingat permintaan Ohtori pada kertas tanabatanya tahun lalu – _"Aku ingin sarapan yang hangat, di meja makan bersama keluargaku." _Sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya menetapkan diri dan melawan rasa malunya, Shishido mengulurkan tangannya, dan meletakkannya di atas tangan Ohtori.

Ohtori menatap Shishido, "Shishido-san…"

"Kalau memegang jemari…" Shishido berkata dengan alis tertekuk dan sorot mata pada jendela –tidak mau menatap wajah adik kelasnya dan menjadi semakin malu –dan pipinya sedikit memerah, "Aku pun bisa, Chou,"

Ohtori mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum, mata cokelatnya berbinar.

"Aku tahu," Ohtori tertawa kecil, "Shishido-san, Hiyoshi-kun, Kabaji-kun, Iwa-san… semuanya ada di sisiku. Memberi kehangatan keluarga padaku,"

Shishido menoleh pada Ohtori dan mengangguk. Ia kembali menggeser sorot matanya ke pada kaleng di tangan kirinya saat ia menggenggam tangan Ohtori dengan lebih erat lagi, pipinya kembali bersemu. Ohtori tersenyum geli. Kakak kelasnya itu sangat manis dan baik, meski ia sering malu dan gengsi begini saat melakukan perbuatan yang baik atau pun mengakuinya. Ia sangat berterima kasih atas pertemuannya dengan Shishido-san…

Pintu ruang membuka, dan Iwa-san melangkah masuk, membawa beberapa plastik obat, "Choutarou-kun… Ada beberapa obat yang harus kau makan mulai besok, lalu satu ini untuk malam mini, sebelum tidur,"

"Ah, oke," Ohtori mengangguk, tersenyum pada perawatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Choutarou… Kurasa kau harus istirahat," Shishido berkata. Ia membuat gerakan menepuk perlahan pada tangan yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, sebelum bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya di sisi ranjang Ohtori, "Aku pulang ya? Besok aku akan datang lagi,"

Ohtori mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Shishido-san,"

"Iwa-san, aku pamit," Shishido menoleh pada Iwa-san yang sedang menuangkan air ke dalam gelas untuk ditegak bersama obat. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, membalas bungkukan kepala Shishido dengan tepukan lembut di bahu pemuda berambut cokelat itu, "Terima kasih banyak, Shishido-kun,"

"Chouta, jangan banyak bergerak ya. Jangan nakal," Shishido nyengir pada adik kelasnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Ia tertawa melihat Ohtori merengut, namun kemudian pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum dan melambai, "Dadah, Shishido-san! Terima kasih untuk hari ini!"

"Um. Daaaah," Shishido membalas, mengangkat tangannya. Ia menutup pintu, dan bersandar sesaat di dinding. Merenung… sebelum bergegas ke sebuah tempat dalam pikirannya.

XXX

Pemuda itu sudah sedari tadi meninggalkan kacamatanya di bangku penonton lapangan tennis jalanan tersebut, bersisian dengan handuknya yang basah kuyup dengan keringat. Kusamoto tidak peduli lagi dengan kerincian pandangannya –yang penting dia bisa meraih bayangan kuning berbentuk bulat itu secepat yang ia bisa dengan raketnya, secepat Shishido Ryou yang ia kagumi.

Mungkin hanya jika ia sudah sampai setaraf itu, Ohtori baru bisa melihat kesungguhan permintaan maafnya atas kesalahpahaman yang baru saja ia buat. Kesungguhannya bahwa dia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan mengerti akan kondisi Ohtori, bahwa semua kebencian Kusamoto padanya itu tidak beralasan. Begitu pikirnya, terus, seraya ia berlari mengejar bola, menukik, merubah arah, berhenti dan berpindah, tak memedulikan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya, membasahi rambut hitamnya dan membuat kaus yang ia pakai menempel lekat ke kulit lembabnya. Jantungnya begitu sibuk berdetak, memompa darah habis-habisan untuk membawa lebih banyak oksigen untuk paru-parunya bekerja keras menukar udara.

Meski saat itu Kusamoto sangat terfokus pada bagaimana ia bisa memaksa kakinya dan refleksnya untuk bekerja lebih cepat, namun ia tetap dapat merasakan ketika sebuah bola lain baru saja dipukulkan dari arah belakangnya. Bola itu melesat cepat karena dipukulkan dengan tepat dan kuat, dan nyaris saja menembak pelipisnya jika ia tidak menghindar. Bola itu melesat ke arah tembok dan memantul, dan Kusamoto segera berlari untuk memukul bolanya sendiri kemudian bergegas berpindah arah untuk memukul bola dari belakangnya itu.

Membagi smash untuk dua bola yang cepat dan kuat tidak mudah –pukulannya melemah dan alih-alih memantul ke tembok dengan kuat, kedua bola itu hanya membentor semen dengan perlahan, kemudian berguling di atas lapangan, membentur tiang net dan terdiam. Kusamoto, nyaris kehabisan napas, menoleh ke belakang, berusaha melihat siapa pemukul bola itu. Ia memicingkan matanya –tidak begitu jelas, namun ia tidak membutuhkan kacamatanya untuk mengenali sosok dengan rambut kuning jerami yang berdiri di sana, dengan raket di tangan kanannya.

"Hiyoshi…" Ia berkata perlahan, di sela napasnya yang memburu.

"Kupikir aku ingin membalas menghajarmu, tapi kau bahkan tidak berharga untuk tinjuku," Hiyoshi berkata, matanya menyipit tajam. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bola tennis lagi dari kantung celananya, dan melemparkannya rendah di atas udara, "Aku tidak ingin repot-repot turun ke bawah dan melihat wajahmu, jadi kupikir, aku bisa sedikit menghajarmu dengan tennis,"

Kusamoto terdiam. Tentu saja, bukannya ia tidak menyangka Hiyoshi akan membalas menghajarnya. Ia akan menerimanya –ini fair. Setelah yang ia lakukan pada Ohtori, ia bahkan akan menerima jika Hiyoshi mematahkan beberapa tulangnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau menghajarku sampai setengah mati, tapi kumohon, aku harus ikut tes regular," Kusamoto berkata lirih. Ia gemetar. Ia rela berlutut. Ia harus bisa masuk regular, hanya dengan cara itu ia punya muka untuk menatap Ohtori lagi dan minta maaf.

"Namamu sudah kucoret, kau tidak ingat?" Hiyoshi bertanya sinis, "Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak sudi,"

"A-Aku menarik kembali ucapanku," Kusamoto mendongak, menelan ludahnya. Ia melihat ekspresi yang sangat marah di wajah Hiyoshi, nyaris membuatnya ingin menunduk lagi karena kakinya mulai gemetar, namun ia tetap memberanikan diri, membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk menatap pada kedua bola mata gelap milik pemuda berambut pirang itu, "Aku… hanya dengan cara ini aku memiliki cukup harga diri kembali untuk minta maaf pada Ohtori…"

Hiyoshi menekuk alisnya. Ia tahu amarahnya sedikit meluruh di dalam hatinya, namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Menahan pikirannya untuk tetap membenci pemuda di hadapannya dengan sepenuhnya, Hiyoshi berkata dengan nada keji, "Kau tahu dia sudah memaafkanmu. Apa lagi yang ingin kau minta maafkan? Satu-satunya cara untuk menghapus perbuatanmu tadi hanyalah dengan tidak pernah muncul di depannya lagi,"

"Hem…" Sebuah suara lain muncul dari arah samping Kusamoto, "…Aku tidak begitu setuju dengan pernyataan itu. Dan aku tahu, Wakashi, kau juga tahu bahwa yang tadi kau ucapkan itu tidak benar,"

Kusamoto membelalakan matanya, melihat sosok itu keluar dari kegelapan, sinar lampu jalanan menyorot setengah wajahnya. Mata biru gelapnya berkilau kekuningan. Bahkan hanya dengan cahaya remang-remang, Kusamoto bisa melihat aura dan kewibawaan dari sosok yang benar-benar ia idolakan itu. Shishido Ryou mungkin sesungguhnya tidak sehebat itu, namun di mata Kusamoto, begitulah dia. Ia tersenyum, menatap lurus pada Kusamoto sebelum melemparkan pandangannya pada Hiyoshi, "Kau tahu Choutarou lebih lama daripada aku, Wakashi. Aku tahu kau tahu Ohtori pasti akan sangat senang kalau Kusamoto mau mencoba test regular lagi,"

Hiyoshi mengerutkan kening. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Ia terdiam, menorehkan matanya ke arah lain. Tentu saja, dia tahu. Tapi dia sangat marah pada Kusamoto, dan dia pikir itu normal. Shishido seharusnya mengerti perasaannya ini. Shishido seharusnya juga penuh dengan rasa ingin balas dendam pada Kusamoto.

"Kau, Kusamoto-kun," Shishido beralih pada Kusamoto. Kusamoto berjengit kaget, menjawab panggilan itu dengan nyaris berteriak saking gugupnya dengan kehadiran Shishido, "Y-Ya! Senpai?"

"Bukannya bohong kalau sekarang pun aku ingin menghajarmu sampai mati," Shishido menatap Kusamoto tajam, dan pemuda itu menelan ludah. Ia menunduk, "Aku… tahu kesalahanku. Tapi aku yakin benar-benar ini caranya agar aku punya muka untuk menghadap Ohtori. Aku yang sekarang rasanya sudah rendah, sangat sangat rendah…"

"Nah, aku setuju dengan pikiranmu itu," Shishido menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, "Karena itu, meski aku tidak bisa menyukaimu lagi, mungkin, tapi aku menghargai keputusanmu,"

Kusamoto menatap Shishido –senpainya ini benar-benar keren. Ia bijaksana, dewasa… pasti karena dia sudah melalui banyak hal dalam bertanding mau pun dalam hidupnya karena tennis. Kusamoto mengangguk dan berseru tegas, "Terima kasih, senpai!"

"Dan Wakashi, saranku…" Shishido mendongak kembali pada kapten tim Hyoutei sekarang, yang mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam mendengar perkataan Shishido selanjutnya, "Semarah apapun kau, kau harus meredakannya dengan cara lain, kalau kau tidak ingin membuat Choutarou marah padamu. Kau tahu ia pasti akan sangat marah kalau kau melukai orang lain karena dia. Belum lagi, dia akan sangat sedih kau harus berkelahi demi dia,"

Tentu saja ia tahu. Ia tahu betapa pemuda berambut keperakan itu akan sangat marah dan sedih, dengan beragam alasan yang sangat baik dan sama sekali tidak egoistis sampai itu tidak manusiawi lagi. Ia memejamkan mata. Menelan ludah dengan getir. Dan menghela napas, membuat keputusan.

Baiklah. Ia tidak mau Ohtori cemas. Hanya itu.

Hiyoshi mengeratkan genggaman pada raketnya, dan berjalan menuruni tribun menuju lapangan. Ia berdiri di hadapan Kusamoto, dan berkata tajam, "Masuklah regular, minta maaf pada Ohtori. Memang hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu sedikit lebih berharga lagi,"

Kusamoto berjengit tegang. Namun kemudian Hiyoshi mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam raket tennis dan melanjutkan, "Kita damai sekarang. Setelah kau minta maaf dan masalah kalian selesai, aku akan mencari cara lain untuk menghajarmu yang tidak berkaitan dengan dia,"

Ketegangannya pun pecah menjadi sebuah senyuman. Kusamoto mengangguk, "Um, tentu. Aku juga tidak ingin lagi mengaitkan Ohtori dalam masalah apa pun,"

"Baguslah," Hiyoshi berbalik, dan berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum menoleh sedikit, menatap Shishido dengan dahi berkerut, "Aku… tidak begitu suka mengatakan ini. Tapi terima kasih,"

Shishido membalas rengutan itu, menekuk alisnya, "Adik kelas yang tidak manis," Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, "Tapi sama-sama,"

Hiyoshi baru saja melanjutkan selangkah ketika Shishido berkata lagi, "Jangan lupa menjenguk Chou besok. Dia pasti rindu padamu."

Rambut jerami itu bergoyang ditiup angin seraya kepala itu menoleh agar sepasang mata hitam Hiyoshi bisa menatap Shishido lebih jelas. Shishido nyengir, dan Hiyoshi terdiam, kemudian berlalu.

Shishido mendengus, "Betul-betul tidak manis," Tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum, sebelum menoleh pada pemuda di belakangnya, "Nah, sekarang, Kusamoto… butuh partner berlatih?"


End file.
